naruto kitsune pony
by black soul uzumaki
Summary: la pelea había acabado, finalmente habían logrado derrotar a Kaguya, pero sin embargo la celebración no dudo mucho, ¿que hacer cuando lo pierdes todo?, sin duda para una situación así destrozaría a una persona común o normal, pero no en el caso de Naruto Uzumaki, que sin importar lo que le pase, siempre avanza para adelante
1. Chapter 1

**_Que tal, aquí con una historia que tenía en mente la verdad es que no sabía si subirla o no, por lo que dejo el prólogo, si es bien recibida la seguiré escribiendo, en caso contrario… bueno ahí veo que pasa_**

 ** _Esta historia a honor a lazos perdidos de Vahn-187, kunoichi de equestia de KACHORRO, siendo que estas historias están en pausa y un shinobi en equestria de Ashura Uzumaki Rinneganspan y kitsune pony (no recuerdo bien el nombre) de TEIET, siendo esta historias borradas, por lo que esto es un homenaje a estas historias mencionadas, sin más vamos con el prólogo_**

 ** _D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)_**

 ** _Prólogo_**

 __Nada, era lo único que había en la zona, una completa oscuridad, no se podía ver absolutamente nada, no se sabía si había un suelo o si hubiera un cielo, además de que no se veía que hubiera por alguna parte signos de vida alguna o de algo, aparte que no tenía ni el más mínimo rayo del sol o alguna fuente de luz

En uno de los espacios podemos ver como un cuerpo está flotando en esa nada, este tenía un brillo lo que lo hacía que se pudiera ver, siendo un joven que tenía un traje negro, una chaqueta dorada que estaba abierta, la que poseía en su espalda 9 tomoes, aparte que su cabello parecía brillar con intensidad y era del mismo color que el abrigo corto que llevaba, además que su calzado también tenía el mismo color, además de tener en el estómago un circulo dorado con en centro negro, tener en el cuello unos 6 tomoes y unas marcas en la mejillas de gran medida, aparte de tener en la espalda unas 9 esferas de negro

Lo curioso de todo era que en las manos y la cara no poseía el mismo brillo dorado, en posición de loto se encontraba el chico, que flotaba en la nada misma, con los ojos cerrados y sin hacer ningún movimiento alguno o ruido, pensando en lo que había pasado

 **Tiempo atrás…**

Estaba el equipo siete enfrentándose a la diosa conejo, la cual había creado una gudodama de tamaño tiránico que iba a borrar la dimensión donde se encontraban, por lo que los shinobis no les quedo de otra que derrotar a la madre del sabio de los seis caminos antes que ella destruyera todo, incluyendo a los tres shinobis y a la kunoichi  
Siendo una pelea donde la posibilidad de ganarla era extremadamente baja, pues con lo que se estaban enfrentando apenas podía recibir daño, pues podía absorber el amaterasu además de tener la habilidad de poder abrir portales a otras dimensiones o simplemente tele transportarlos ahí sin la necesidad de tocarlos

Sin embargo no se rendirían, pues se estaba jugando el destino del mundo shinobi, por lo que lo darían todo para poder derrotar a la madre del sabio, para poder salvar a todo el mundo

El equipo siete había peleado en un gran grado, siendo que el peli plateado tuvo por tiempo limitado los ojos de su antiguo compañero, lo que le dio el poder invocar al susanoo perfecto

Siguiendo el enfrentamiento y con un plan, el cual fue llevado a cabo y estaba a punto de terminal… aunque algo había pasado

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke vieron como sus manos donde tenían el sello tocaban la cara de la diosa, pero el sello no se activaba, viendo como la peli blanca caiga hacia abajo debido al golpe de Sakura, en un movimiento rápido Naruto crea dos brazos de chakra y atrapa a sus dos compañeros, para luego tomar distancia con el ser que caiga al suelo debido al golpe que recibió de La alumna de Tsunade, llegando donde estaba su sensei que se preguntaba cómo era posible que la diosa no había sido sellara

-esto no es bueno- fue lo único que pudo decir Kakashi al ver como la peli blanca se comenzaba a levantar

-tal parece que hizo algo para poder cancelar el jutsu que nos dio el viejo rikudou- comento Naruto que se ponía en pose de pelea al ver como la primera persona en tener chakra estaba de pie

-al parecer no podremos hacer mucho- comento Sakura con una sonrisa de resignación –aun así no pienso rendirme ante ella- declaro la peli rosa que tenía activo su marca, mostrando el arte Ninja creación de renacimiento - jutsu fuerza de un centenar estar activa, mostrando que pelearía hasta la muerte

-no sé cuánto tiempo me duraran estos ojos, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como tratan de matar a mis alumnos- fue el comentario que dio el ninja que copia con el mangekyo shringan de Obito mirando a la diosa conejo

-tontos, no podrán vencerme- fue lo único que dijo la diosa con un tono de voz autónoma y sin emoción alguna, solo debo de matar a uno… solo uno y así cancelare la técnica que les dio mi hijo" pensó Kaguya que veía como esos cuatros humanos la habían desafiado a ella, a un ser que era una deidad y estaban dispuesto a detenerla Dando una leve sonrisa maliciosa espero a que atacaran, esto acabaría pronto  
Tiempo después  
No lo podía creer, era algo que no podía imaginar, pero estaba pasando, lo estaba viendo en ese mismo momento

Creía que sería fácil acabar con uno de las reencarnaciones de sus nietos, pero no fue  
Por más que lo intentaba no podía conseguirlo, pues cada vez que intentaba lastimar al rubio, este era intercambiado por rocas o partes del suelo, debido a que el peli negro hacia el cambio literalmente con la mirada  
En el caso de atacar al Uchiha esta era repelida por los golpes del rubio o por las gudodamas que le lanzara, además de que ese tipo que se tapaba la boca y la peli rosa no le daban tregua alguna

Maldecía su suerte, pues en esos momentos no contaba con todo su poder pues tenía un 20% o 25%, si es que tuviera el 50% o más seria suficiente para acabarlos de una manera más rápida y si tuviera el 100%... no serían más que insectos, aun así tenía la ventaja, pues apenas mostraba estar cansada, en comparación de los cuatros humanos estaban mostrando… aunque tenía una pequeña inquietud, pues cada vez que el Uzumaki lo tocaba sentía que su chakra era absorbido, siendo que este no era capaz de eso, pues el que podía hacer eso era el peli negro por su ojo izquierdo

El equipo siete no se encontraba bien que digamos, pues tanto Sakura como Kakashi estaban demasiados cansados, siendo que la peli rosa estaba respirando rápido, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pues tenía el rombo en su frente, señal que tenía desactivada la técnica que le enseño Tsunade, además de estar un poco mareada, en el caso del peli plateado tenia sangrando sus dos ojos, aun así podía ver, aunque de vez se ponía borroso, aparte que apenas podía estar de pie

En el caso de Sasuke, este tenía su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, además que tenía sangre saliendo, mientras que en su ojo derecho tenía el shringan con tres tomoes, sin duda usar el poder ocular mucho tiempo no era algo bueno, más si se trata de un ojo de gran poder que obtienes de repente, sin embargo a pesar de todo aún estaba de pie, aunque no sabía cuándo tiempo más podía estar con el sharingan activado

Este se había dado cuenta que la diosa había detenido el tiempo y al parecer lo había hecho en un área grande, pues no cambiaba de dimensión o se movía muy lejos del lugar, aparte pudo notar que el sharingan que poseía Kakashi tenía un límite de tiempo, pero debido a lo que había hecho Kaguya hizo que el tiempo límite que podía usarlo también se congelada, mirando de reojo al peli plateado que tenía sangre saliendo de sus ojos, además de que el sharingan estaba en los tres tomoes, pudo notar que estaba cansado y no lo culpaba, pues el ojo gastaba mucho chakra, pues el solo tenía su ojo derecho, a diferencia de Kakashi y de Sakura no presentaba cansancio alguno

El Uzumaki estaba como el Uchiha, aunque el hambre que sentía era grande, debido a que ya llevaba tres días sin comer algo, como sería en el caso de su compañera y su maestro, en el caso del peli negro no parecía afectado por eso

Sasuke en ese tiempo fue capaz de aprender a robar chakra, pues al parecer era algo fácil de hacer y lo único que tenía que hacer era contacto con la persona, por lo cual no tenía problema con el chakra, en el caso del Uzumaki era el zorro el que conseguía el chakra, pue solo le dijo que hiciera contacto con la peli blanca y fue capaz de recuperar parte de su chakra, además del chakra de sus hermanos, pero solo conseguía poco

Kaguya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ya había pasado casi 24 horas y no creía poder mantener por más tiempo la técnica, pues debido al inmenso consumo de energía que usaba tuvo que usar la gudodama con la que iba a borrar toda la dimensión en la que se encontraban, mirando cómo donde estaba la esfera de la búsqueda de la verdad, en donde antes había una esfera negra de un tamaño gigante había solo una canica negra, sabiendo que en cualquier momento desaparecería y seria sellara, solo le quedaba usar eso

-bien esto ha durado demasiado, ya llego momento de ponerle un fin a todo esto- fue el comentario que había dado Sasuke, pues tenía que mantener a raya a la peli blanca, pues noto que lo que hacía que el jutsu que había usado para parar el tiempo lo mantuviera en funcionamiento era la gudodama que había creado, dándole a entender que requería de una cantidad enorme de chakra que la técnica dudara mucho tiempo, además de que la esfera ya estaba por desaparecer

Sin esperar a que uno de los del equipo siete se movieran Kaguya se había lanzado para poder acabar con esto, fue cuando todo pasó a cámara lenta

Tanto Kakashi como Sakura habían caído de rodillas, seguían conscientes, pero lamentablemente no tenían la misma resistencia que poseían el peli negro o el rubio, solo quedando como espectadores, pues no podían ponerse de pie

La peli blanca estaba cara a cara con el Uzumaki y cuando uno de los dos hiciera algo el oji azul es reemplazado por el Uchiha, que en un esfuerzo máximo activo el poder ocular a su máxima capacidad para poder aparecer el esqueleto del susanoo y atrapar entre sus dos manos del ser de energía a la diosa, el peli negro estaba sangrando por sus dos ojos, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, comenzando a ver borroso, aunque se extrañó con la sonrisa en la cara de Kaguya

-qu…que t… t… te pa... re… ce t… an diver… tido- fue la pregunta del Uchiha a la madre del sabio, el cual hablaba entre cortado, debido al uso excesivo rinnegan, tenía chakra, pero el hecho a no estar acostumbrado al ojo hacia que se gastara más chakra, además de haberlo usado un largo tiempo, llegando al punto en el que iba a caer inconsciente en cualquier momento

La diosa ni dijo nada, aunque los demás miraron en qué dirección tenía su vista y al ver lo que veía comprendieron por que la sonrisa en la diosa

Naruto se encontraba entrando en unos de los portales que había hecho la peli blanca, aunque lo raro era que entraba a un vacío total, pues solo se veía pura oscuridad

Sin más el portal se cerró, antes que se cerrada varios energías entraron al portal, para entran en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, a la vez que Kaguya era elevada en el cielo y un montón de rocas la comenzara a rodear, pasando los segundos ya había una luna nueva que se podía observar, además de que se había cerrado el portal en el cual se encontraba Naruto, el resto el equipo siete no sabía que hacer sin duda esto fue algo que nadie pensó

"Naruto… lo siento" fueron los últimos pensamientos de Sasuke, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente

 **Que les pareció el capítulo, si se pregunta por que escribo esto, es más un capricho te tengo, es algo que en esta historia pasara, no les parecerá mucho, pero cuando llego a eso me sentiré feliz, en fin, comente que les pareció el comienzo de esta historia, además de que si quieren que suba más capítulos de esta historia solo tienen que comentar (también agregar a favoritos, pero eso es opcional), sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todos, aquí trayéndoles lo que sería el capitulo uno de esta historia, antes de empezar me quiero disculpar por lo que había pasado con el prologo, la verdad es que no se qué paso, no es la primera vez que me pasa, pero al parecer por subir lo escrito de manera rápido sucedió eso, en fin tratare de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir, bueno sin más nos vemos al final**

 _ **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: entrando a un nuevo mundo**_

El rubio había recordado lo que había pasado hace poco tiempo… o era hace unos minutos… o horas, era difícil saberlo en ese lugar

Siguiendo con el modo Kurama con el senjutsu del sabio de los seis caminos, estando aun en pose de loto, puede que no fuera una buena idea tener el modo activado, pero no conocía el lugar en que se encontraba, por lo que tenía que estar concentrado, en caso de que apareciera una amenaza, todo era silencio y tranquilidad… bueno por lo menos ahí

 **Espacio mental del rubio**

- **QUIERO SALIR DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR** \- grito con todas sus fuerzas el biju de una cola en el paisaje mental del Uzumaki con una notable ira, estando gritando por media hora

- **QUIERES CERRAR EL HOCICO BAKA** \- gritaron el resto de las bestias de cola, teniendo una vena en la cabeza por el comportamiento de su hermano menor, mientras el rubio en su mente también estaba en posición de loto con una gota de sudor

Shukaku decidió no reclamar, no por consideración, más bien por que tenia a sus ochos hermano en su contra, por lo que en la discusión saldría perdiendo, una vez que se calmo el ambiente y los bijus se ralajaron decidieron que iban a hacer

- **entonces, ¿alguno sabe lo que acaba de pasar?** \- pregunto de manera calmada el tres colas, a pesar de ser una pregunta un poco tonta, tenían que ver cuál era la situación actual, para así poder ver la opciones para poder salir del lugar donde se encontraban

-por lo que pude notar, Kaguya en el último momento utilizo esa técnica de espacio- tiempo con la que había enviado a Sasuke a otra dimensión, pero al parecer solo había abierto una abertura para poder salir de ahí, pero no abrió un destino al cual salir- comento el rubio de forma seria, mientras que seguía meditando

- **lo que quieres decir es que…** \- comento la babosa al comenzar a entender lo que decía el Uzumaki, al igual que sus hermanos que ponían atención a las palabras que decía el shinobi

-lo que significa que nos encontramos en el medio de su técnica que usa para poder viajar entre dimensiones- declararía dejando a los bijus sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado por el ninja de la hoja

- **por lo que acabas de decir y lo que estamos experimentando, eso podía explicar el lugar en lo que nos encontramos actualmente** \- comentaría el mono de lava al escuchar lo que comento el rubio, entendiendo en el lugar en el que se encontraban – **tal pareceres que eres una persona inteligente y sabia** \- elogio Son Goku al Uzumaki, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo

-no- negaría el alumno del sennin de los sapos al comentario del cuatro colas, lo que sorprendió a las demás bestias de cola, aunque también los dejo un poco extrañado, entonces como había sido capaz de descifrar eso

- **¿entonces como pudiste averiguar eso?** \- preguntaría Kurama con cierta curiosidad, pues sabía que su contenedor, a pesar de que en un comienzo no era tan listo, pero con el tiempo se había ganado experiencia y había superado muchos retos difíciles, aun así no era tan listo como lo sería su padre que con solo ver la técnica del Uchiha una vez, pudo encontrar una manera de neutralizarla, tampoco como el peli plateado que supo de la emboscada de los hermanos diabólicos con solo un charco de agua o como lo sería con el Nara perezoso y su plan para poder acabar con el miembro de akatsuki inmortal

-lo pude descifrar gracias a la habilidad que me dio el viejo rikudou sennin- comentaría el oji azul mirando al zorro de nueve colas –mientras estaba peleando con la madre del sabio de los seis, pude notar que el senjutsu que me había dado me había dado como una cierta capacidad para comprender las cosas, mientras dudaba la pelea contra la diosa conejo aproveche el momento para poder ver cual era la capacidad del senjutsu de los seis, a pesar que no conseguí mucho, pude notar que Kaguya había conseguido detener el jutsu de sellado que su padre me había dado para poder sellarla- comentaría el hijo de la habanera sangrienta, explicando la razón por la cual pudo descubrir eso

- **eso suena interesante, sin duda alguna eres alguien sorprendente Uzumaki Naruto** \- comentaría Son por la capacidad de sorprende a los demás el rubio

- **si si si si, eso sonó muy interesante, pero eso no nos sacare de este lugar** \- comentaría el perro mapache, irritado por seguir atrapado en la nada misma

- **el tanuki gruñón tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de este lugar** \- comentaría la gata de fuego, con un tono burlón para molestar a su hermano menor, consiguiéndolo cuando el mencionado gruño molesto por lo dicho por la biju femenino

- **¿alguien sabe una técnica para abrir portales a otra dimensión?** \- preguntaría en un tono inocente el siete colas a los presentes que estaban en la mente del shinobi, lo que provoco confusión de sus hermanos por la pregunta que hizo, mientras que el rubio que seguía en posición de loto no sabía cómo actuar con lo que había escuchado, por lo que se quedo callado

- **lo siento, pero se me olvido como se hacía** \- comentaría el tanuki de arena con sarcasmo a la pregunta de su hermana mayor, pues era obvio que nadie sabía una técnica de ese tipo

- **eso es cierto, aunque dudo que sepa algo como eso y si en el caso que sea capaz sea capaz de tal proeza dudo que lo pueda hacer con su nivel de chakra** \- se burlaba de su hermano menor, a la vez que defendía por lo que había dicho hacia Chomei, eso no fue del agrado del biju de una cola, pero antes que pudiera reclamar, alguien se le adelanto en hablar

- **no deberías de actuar de esa forma, sabes cómo es Chomei, además de que este no es momento para cosas como esta, debemos de encontrar la manera de salir de aquí** \- regañaría al biju que fue encerrado en Gaara por Kokuo, si bien el ser de arena iba a reclamar, el ver la cara molesta de sus hermanos mayores lo hizo parar, pues pudo notar que en sus caras pudo notar que si hacia eso iba a sentir mucho dolor, por lo que suspirando con resignación decidió quedarse callado

- **es una lástima que el chico no posea un rinnegan** \- comentaría con cierta pena el cuatro colas, pues con el ojo del sabio podían tener una oportunidad de abrir un brecha en el espacio que se encontraban

 _"si tan solo tuviera el sharigan de Obito o el kamui"_ eran los pensamientos de Naruto al ver que no habia una manera de salir de ese lugar

- **bueno, no nos queda más que pensar una manera de salir de este lugar** – fue la sugerencia que dio el toro- pulpo, haciendo que los bijus comenzaran a pensar en como lo harían para poder salir del área que usaba Kaguya para poder viajar de una dimensión a otra, lastimosamente a ninguno se le vino una idea para poder salir de esa nada

- **lo tengo, que tal si usamos la fuerza** \- declaro Shukaku con emoción, pensando en que había conseguido la solución, pero al mirar la mirada que tenían sus hermanos pudo notar que no estaban acuerdo con esa idea

- **eso sería totalmente inútil** \- comentaría Isobu de manera tranquila

- **no puedes solucionar todos los problemas con fuerza bruta** \- declaro Son con cierta molestia

- **además en donde nos encontramos no pareciera que rubiera un lugar para golpear, por lo que sería golpear el aire, lo que sería solo pérdida de tiempo y energía** \- declararía la gata de fuego azul

- **sin mencionar que estamos frotando en la nada misma, además de que mi contenedor a estado en movimiento** \- comento Kurama, lo que dejo sorprendido a sus hermanos menores por lo dicho, pero al mirar con atención pudieron notar que a pesar que el Uzumaki seguía en posición de loto, este se movía levemente en dirección recta, aunque cuando notaron que el rubio no decía nada, creyeron que se había quedado dormido, pera al verlo se dieron cuenta que solo estaba pensando

-bueno, no nos queda más de otra que usar la fuerza bruta- comentaría el transigente de Ashura, al momento que se ponía de pie, pero solo era en su espacio mental, en el mundo real seguía en pose de loto, dicha declaración sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluso al un cola, a pesar de que él fue de la idea

- **¿QUE?** \- fue lo único que pudieron gritar los seres que habían sido creados por el sabio de los seis caminos, pero antes que alguien pudiera hablar, el Uzumaki se adelanto en hablar

-sé que es una pérdida de chakra y de tiempo, pero es lo único que tenemos por el momento, total, no perdemos nada con intentar- declararía con una leve sonrisa _"además no creo que pueda estar de pie mucho tiempo mas, puede que tenga el chakra de las nueve bestias y el de Kurama completo"_ penso mientras veía de reojo a su compañero, para notar cómo su parte yin y yang estaban juntándose para volver a ser uno solo, aunque era de una manera lenta, aun así en poco tiempo volvería ser el ser que una vez estuvo encerrado en su madre o en Mito, recuperando su poder real y su tamaño

Ante esa declaración los bijus no les quedo de otra que aceptar la idea del tanuki de arena

- **está bien, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?** \- pregunto el mono de lava, mientras que el y los demás se ponían atento a lo que tenía planeado el rubio

 **En la nada misma (espacio que usa Kaguya para viajar de dimensión en dimensión)**

El rubio se levanta en la oscuridad absoluta, levantando las manos la apunto al frente, mientras comenzaba a hacer unas de las técnicas mas poderosas que posee una bestia con cola

Cada una de los biju comenzó a darle de su chakra al rubio para el ataque, mientras que el oji azul se concentraba en el ataque, además de comprimirlo para poder que sea potente el ataque, comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo, comenzó a ver borroso, lo que preocupo a las bestias de cola por el estado del shinobi

-no… se preo… cupen por… mi… pron… to saldré… mos de … aquí- declaro el Uzumaki con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar que en su voz se podía notar que estaba cansado por el tono entrecortado que estaba, también pudieron notar la determinación que habia, dando a entender que no estaba dispuesto a fracasar, por lo que los bijus decidieron seguir con su trabajo de darle el chakra para poder formar la bola bestia con cola

Pasando unos 5 o 10 minutos la bomba, bestia con cola estaba lista, a pesar de ser del tamaño de un odama rasengan con el modo sennin, el poder que poseía era enorme, capaz de destruir sin problema una hilera de montañas pequeñas, volver polvo una montaña de gran tamaño o una aldea shinobi, incluso ser capaz de compararse a una juubidama (una bomba bestia con cola lanzara por el diez colas), sin esperar más lanzo el ataque

Apenas lanzo el ataque fue volando a una distancia de este, esperando el momento para ver cuando la esfera de chakra chocara con algo y así poder salir de ese lugar

A pesar de todo comenzó a cansarse, puede que tuviera el chakra de los nueve bijus, además de tener poder del sabio de los seis caminos, ya llevaba tres o cuatro días y tres noches peleando sin descanso, por lo que la falta de sueño y el hambre poco a poco lo cansaba mas, sin embargo a pesar que sus parpados le pesaban y la visión era a cada momento más borrosa, no daba vuelta atras y seguía adelante, lo que sorprendió a sus inquilinos internos por la determinación que estaba mostrando el rubio

 _" **falta poco, se que lo vas a lograr… Naruto Uzumaki** "_ eran los pensamientos del zorro de las nueve colas, sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad de sacarlos de ahí, la persona que no solo a él, sino que también a sus hermanos pidió ser su amigo

Pasando unos minutos más, el ataque voló en la nada, hasta que de repente la esfera choco contra una pared invisible, causando una explosión, siendo una pequeña pero duro unos 15 segundos, al momento que se acabo la explosión se mostro un agujero de gran tamaño, aunque lo curioso era que dentro del agujero se podía ver que era diferente al área en el que se encontraba el rubio, siendo que era como una luz blanca con varias líneas de color

Naruto sin esperar más entro en la brecha que había creado con la técnica que había lanzado, solo para el momento de hacerlo, cayo inconsciente, sin saberlo su cuerpo se deformo para ir a la derecha de forma rápida, ni bien pasaron 5 segundos que entro el rubio, el agujero se cerro de forma rápida, separando los dos lugares que era diferente sin dejar posibilidad de poder conectarse otra vez

Los bijus pudieron ver como el oji azul estaba dormido, sin más que hacer se quedaron viendo lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante

 **Lugar desconocida… hora… también desconocida**

En un lugar donde el suelo era blanco, iluminado con una luz dorada, cerca de ahí había dos personas, siendo losd dos de pelo negro y una de esta que estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, sin embargo a los pocos minutos comenzó a recuperar la consciencia

-al fin despiertas, Sasuke- kun- comentaría el oji negro, lo que sorprendería al recién despierto Uchiha, pues reconoció de quien era la voz que lo había llamada

-¿hermano?- pregunto mirando en la dirección que había sido llamado, quedando en shock al ver que se trataba de su hermano

-tenemos mucho de qué hablar- comentaría el ex miembro de akatsuki a su hermano menor

 **Con Naruto**

Las bestias con cola se sorprendieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, siendo lo mismo que duda el aleteo de un colibrí, viendo que aparecieron en un bosque… lastimosamente aparecieron sobre el lugar, pero antes que pudieran gritar para despertar al rubio, pudieron notar que el Uzumaki estaba bajando del cielo al suelo de una manera tranquila, aunque se extrañaron cuando vieron que el rubio seguía inconsciente, aunque en eso notaron que más bien estaba dormido

- **tal parece que ya no estamos en las naciones elementales** \- comentaría de forma casual Kurama, al notar que no podía sentir chakra, siendo solo el de sus hermanos y del rubio las únicas fuentes de chakra que podía sentir, aun así noto que la energía de la naturaleza era más pura, incluso era más de la que se encontraba en el monte de los sapos (myoboku), además de sentir una energía, aunque no sabía de cual era, pues era la primera vez que la sentía, si bien la gran mayoría de esa energía era poderosa, no llegaba al nivel de un kage o por lo menos al nivel de Hashirama o Madara, pero podía sentir unas cuantas energías que eran incluso tan fuertes como lo serian sus hermanos

Las demás bestias miraron a su hermano mayor, solo para ver que era del doble de grande que ellos

- **así que recuperaste tu poder, como tu tamaño… Kurama** – comentaría Gyuki al ver que el zorro de nueve colas estaba completo, aunque también se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, al igual que el resto, por lo que decidieron ver si ponían sentir chakra de algún shinobi, pero al igual que con Kurama sintieron esa extraña energía además de poder percatarse que unas cuantas eran tan poderosas como las suyas, por lo que decidieron planear lo que iban a hacer, además de cómo se lo iban a explicar la situación en la que se encontraban

 **Mientras en un castillo sobre una montaña**

Celestia, la gobernante de equestria junto con su hermana Luna, se estaba preparando para poder descansar

Su estudiante Twilight Sparkle era un orgullo para ella, desde un inicio mostro que era un prodigio, pues siempre se destaco como una pony muy inteligente, pudiendo resolver cada reto, desafío o prueba que se le ponga, lastimosamente no era alguien sociable, pues prefería mas estudiar o leer que pasar tiempo con amigos

Sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo esa actitud solitaria cambio, siendo que ahora valora la amistad, pues en ponyville encontró a las que considera como sus mejores amigas, las cuales habían pasado por varios desafíos y a pesar de que cada vez eran mas difíciles, gracias al apoyo y ayuda de sus amistades, pudieron superar toda adversidad que se cruzo en su camino

La princesa Celestia no podia estar más feliz, siendo que ella, su hermana menor Luna y su prima la princesa cadance eran princesas (teniendo en cuenta que a la vez las únicas alicornios)… a cierto, también tenía que incluir a su alumna que apenas se habia convertido en uno también, por lo que mañana en el castillo de canterlot se iba a dar la noticia de la nueva princesa en equestria, aunque estaba un poco preocupada, pues su hermana menor pudo sentir una extraña energía que salió de la nada, maldecía el hecho que fuera de noche, pues en ese momento sus fuerzas no eran tan poderosas como lo sería en el día

En un principio se pensó que se trataba de Discord, pero la descartaron al fijarse que no la energía no era la misma que poseía el señor del caos, además que Luna pudo notar que se trataba de una energia que nunca habia sentido, pero podia sentir que era muy poderosa, fue una fortuna que el ser estaba dormido, por lo que usando su poder para entrar en los sueños, fue a ver quién era ese extraño pony que apareció de la nada

 _"espero que no sean malas noticias para equestria"_ fueron los últimos pensamientos de la diosa del sol, la cual se disponía a dormir, rogando a que no fuera una amenaza para su reino o sus habitantes

 **De vuelta en la mente de Naruto**

Las bestias con cola discutía la forma de explicarle al rubio la situación en la que se encontraban, aunque sería algo difícil… pues el shinobi tubo un cambio de cuerpo, pararon cuando vieron que el Uzumaki estaba despertando (siendo en su espacio mental), dando un largo suspiro se puso de pie

-así que, ¿pudimos salir de ese lugar tan oscuro?- pregunto el alumno del ninja que copia los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos

- **si** \- fue la respuesta de las nueve bestias al mismo tiempo, mientras el oji azul estaba feliz de escuchar eso

-eso es bueno, ¿alguien sabe por qué no puedo despertar?- pregunto el shinobi, pues intento despertarse, pero no podía hacerlo

- **es obvio que no puedas despertar, estas cansado, por lo que te recomiendo que descanses un poco** \- comento Kurama a su jinchuriki – **no te preocupes por nada, con dormir un poco te pondrás bien** \- le comento el zorro de nueve colas

-ya veo- comento el rubio, aunque quería preguntar algo mas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo

- **no te preocupes por eso, pudiste descansar espiritualmente, pero aun estas cansado físicamente, aunque eso no fue tu culpa, después de todo estuviste más de 70 horas en movimiento, además de pasar de pelea en pelea** \- declaro Son Goku a la pregunta que iba a hacer el rubio

-bueno, ¿entonces donde nos encontramos?- pregunto curioso del lugar en el que se encontraban

- **bueno, por la apariencia es difícil de decir, además de que es de noche** \- comentaría la gata de fuego azul, diciendo eso, pues no sabía que contestarle al Uzumaki en ese momento

-bueno, ¿por lo menos estamos en un bosque?- pregunto con esperanza, pues eso podía significar que estaban en las naciones elementales, pero al pensar en eso recordó que todos los ninjas estaban atrapados en el tsukuyomi infinito se alarmo, aun así tubo que tranquilizarse de nada le servía estar nervioso, aunque él no recibir una respuesta no lo tranquilizaba para nada -¿estamos en un bosque?, ¿si o no?- volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki a las bestias con cola que se encontraban en su espacio mental, con un suspiro las bestias con cola decidieron contestar

- **si** \- fue la simple respuesta que dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero con un tono monótono, al momento que el shinobi sonreía al escuchar eso

-eso significa que… significa que estamos en las naciones elementales- comento el oji azul con alegría, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por las personas que estaban atrapados en la ilusión, podía encontrar una manera de sacarlos

- **no** \- de la misma forma contestaron al mismo tiempo los seres de chakra, con un tono frio y carente de cualquier emoción, esa respuesta dejo en shock al Uzumaki, los bijus comenzaron a explicarles lo que estaba pasando, que al parecer estaban en otra dimensión, dimensión en la que no pueden sentir chakra, aparte de sentir una extraña energía de la cual desconocían, pero no le contaron con el cambio que sufrió su cuerpo, no sabían a ciencia cierta cuál sería su reacción a eso

-vaya… bueno, no queda mucho que hacer entonces- comentaría el rubio con una sonrisa un poco apenada, pero optimista, eso sorprendió a los bijus, exceptuando a Kurama debido a que sabía lo que había pasado su contenedor

- **sin duda eres una persona de admiración, la gran mayoría de las personas caen en la desesperación por cosas menos por lo que tu tuviste que vivir, me alegro de ser amigo como una persona como tú, Naruto Uzumaki** \- alagaría Son Goku al contenedor de su hermano mayor, mientras que el rubio se sonrojaba por el halago del cuatro colas

-bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto curioso el rubio a las bestias con cola, pero antes que alguien pudiera responder, Kurama habia atrapado algo entre sus manos

-Kurama, ¿Qué tienes en tus manos?- preguntaría el hijo del relámpago amarrillo al zorro de nueve colas, el cual se detenía a aplastar lo que tenía en sus manos – ¿y me vas a decir lo que tienes en las manos?- preguntaría una vez más, el zorro se fijo que su contenedor tenía el modo sennin de los sapos activado, dando un suspiro Kurama y maldiciendo su suerte, de no haber actuado rápido, ya se hubiera en cargado del intruso que había entrado en la menté de su contenedor

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, para el próximo capítulo explicare lo que le paso a Sasuke, antes que nada lo que mencionare del Uchiha será lo último, por lo que dejare a su decisión de que si en un futuro aparece el emo vengador en esta historia.**

 **Un punto importante es que en esta historia me voy a basar en lo que sepa tanto de naruto como mlp, aceptare ideas (lo que agradecería que fueran en mensajes pm), aparte que cualquier idea que sea del fandom simplemente la voy a descartar.**

 **Si se pregunta qué tan poderoso será el rubio en esta historia, pues tendrán que averiguarlo en los próximos capítulos, solo diré que el Uzumaki no podrá usar el 50% de su poder, será poderoso pero no podrá acceder a todo su poder.**

 **Una pregunta simple, ¿Qué color de pelaje debe tener el oji azul?, ¿naranjo como en varias historias o rojo por la parte de su madre?, solo me gustaría saber qué color de pelaje le conviene más en esta historia.**

 **Una noticia mala, esta será la última actualización hasta nuevo aviso, debido a que mi notebook murió, pude rescatar esto por el momento, por lo que veré si puedo recuperar algo más.**

 **Una cosa más, esto sería el tercer o cuarto escrito que hago, pues en un momento perdí lo que había hecho y como no tenía un comentario apenas me daba ganas de escribir, pero al notar que hay personas que le intereso esta historia, me esforcé por traer un capitulo decente, por lo que agradecería un comentario, sabiendo si fue de su agrado el leer (recuerden que es opcional el ponerlo en favorito), pues eso me inspiraría para poder seguir escribiendo y así subir un capítulo más pronto (aunque con lo que estoy pasando cueste un poco, pero ahí me las arreglo), sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (si es que consigo un pc para poder hacerlo).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas a todos, lamento la espera, solo puedo decir que las cosas no salieron como pensé, antes de empezar me gustaría explicar un punto del capitulo anterior, eso seria lo que había dicho de mi pc, pues el que se murió fue el mio, donde vivo hay cuatro, siendo tres notebook y una computadora de escritorio, la mía murió (aunque ya tenia 8 años y ya estaba fallando), las otras dos no las puedo usar pues le pertenecen a mi madre y hermano y siempre la usan y el computador es demasiado lento para trabajar (siendo que los dos últimos capítulos que subí me demore mas del tiempo que lo hago), aparte que no se tiene privacidad y donde esta ubicada es incomodo, lo otro seria que ya conseguí pc nueva, lo malo es que me cuesta acostumbrarme a usarla, pero eso quiere decir que no dejare las historia o esta pagina, solo sera que subiré a un ritmo lento, pues aun me cuesta usar la nueva computadora (no es un notebook, es de la versión de pantalla grande donde esta todo, sin contar el mouse y el teclado).**

 **me hubiera gustado tener tres o cuatro comentarios, aun así me siento feliz ver que hay personas que le gusto este fanfic.**

 **El Vagabundo: agradezco que te haya gustado esta historia, no te culpo por leer cuando subí el capitulo dos, pues yo también se que se siente leer una historia y ver que pasa el tiempo y la historia no actualiza y si, tienes razón con eso, pues e visto que hay varias historia (tanto en español como ingles) que tienen una buena trama, pero que quedaron en el olvido, aparte que otras simplemente fueron borradas, solo puedo pedirte perdón por la demora, aunque con lo dicho sabrás que fue el punto por el que no subía capitulo, pero como dicen por ahí, mejor tarde que nunca, sin mas solo te mando un saludo a donde vives y esperar que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 _ **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: ¿donde estoy?**_

-y eso fue lo que paso después de poder derrotar a Kaguya- comentaría Sasuke a su hermano mayor, contándole los a consentimientos después de que ambos pudiera vencer a Kabuto, narrándole que había ido a resucitar a Orochimaru, para después ir para poder traer de vuelta a los antiguos hokages, para poder saber la verdad, donde el primer hokage, Hashirama Senju le narro como se había formado Konoha y cosas por el estilo, explicando parte de la razón por la cual se provoco la masacre del clan Uchiha, como también explicar que iba a hacer luego de esa conversación, siendo que iba a destruir konoha o protegerla

También le narro como había ocurrido con el final de la guerra, donde se había enfrentado al mismo Madara Uchiha, además de pelear tanto con Obito Uchiha que se había vuelto el contenedor del juubi, para luego casi morir a vanos del patriarca de los Uchihas, el cual absorbe al juubi volviéndose en el jinchuriki del diez colas, pero gracias Kabuto que lo salvo de la muerte, pero durante ese momento se encontró con Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, más conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos, el narro que él y que Naruto eran, de manera espiritual, la reencarnación de sus hijos, los cuales han tenido un destino en el que cada sucesor se peleara entre sí, en generación a generación, el sabio le dio el poder para poder derrotar a Madara, además de hacer despertar el rinnegan supremo

Volviendo a la pelea, solo para ver como uno de los fundadores de la aldea de la hoja activaba el tsukuyomi infinito, haciendo que todos entraran en la ilusión, el antiguo equipo siete (conformado por Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y el), gracias al susanoo, cuando la pelea iba a comenzar y se iban a poner serios, el Uchiha mayor había absorbido el poder del árbol de chakra, poniendo en aprietos a los únicos shinobis que podían detenerlo, sin embargo el lacayo del legendario Uchiha, lo habia traicionado, trayendo de vuelta a una amenaza que nadie en la historia shinobi podía detenerla, la pelea contra la diosa conejo se volvió complicada, pues apenas habían conseguido el poder del sabio de los seis caminos, pues como era un poder recién obtenido apenas lo sabían manejar, además que la madre de Hagoromo los jutsus no le hacían ningún daño, pues lo absorbió, además de que era capaz de abrir y tele- transportarlos a otras dimensiones, al final pudieron ponerles el sello del sabio de los seis caminos, lastimosamente Kaguya fue capaz de congelar la técnica de sellado, aun con eso fueron capaces de contenerla y al final pudieron sellarla, lastimosamente el Uzumaki había sido enviado a otra dimensión y que el había caído inconsciente

-ya veo, al parecer tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas- comentaría Itachi a su hermano menor, comprendiendo todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar el y los demás

-bueno, por lo menos las cosas salieron bien- comentaría el oji negro con una leve sonrisa, pues gracias a la larga pelea que tuvieron con la diosa conejo, pudo entender lo que le quería decir su hermano y amigo, también recordó como la persona que lo consideraba como un hermano, estaba determinado en poder derrotar a la primera persona en tener chakra

-parece que sí, aunque esto solo es el comienzo- fue lo declarado por el Uchiha mayor, lo que confundió al descendiente de Indra

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- preguntaría confundido, como era eso posible si es ya no estaba más en el mundo de los vivos

-me refiero que este no es tu momento- declaro Itachi que miraba a su hermano con una leve sonrisa

-hermano, ¿esto no es una broma tuya?, aunque esto sería raro, mas viniendo de ti- comentaría el peli negro con extrañeza –además de que morí por el uso excesivo de mi ojo izquierdo- declaro seguro a lo que decía, mientras mostraba su ojo izquierdo donde estaba el rinnegan

-aunque no lo creas, tu no moriste- declaro mientras Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¿podía ser cierto eso?- pregunto con duda el oji negro, pero al momento que dijo eso, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo comenzó a ser trasparente

-bueno, parece ser que ya llego el momento que vuelvas… me alegro poder hablar contigo una última vez- declaro el ex- compañero de Kisame, mientras que su hermano menor solo lo miraba con una mirada en shock, pues en fin de cuentas creía que estaba muerto… al parecer eso no era cierto

\- me alegro ver que entendieras la razón por lo que hice, pero más me alegra el ver que no tomes el camino del odio que nuestro clan está destinado a vivir- declaró mientras poco a poco el cuerpo del Uchiha menor desaparecía, mientras que el peli negro menor solo veía a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por completo, una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su ojo derecho

-no te preocupes… pequeño hermano… le diré a nuestros padres que estas bien- declaro Itachi al momento que se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia un camino desconocido

 **Dimensión shinobi**

Finalmente había acabado, la cuarta gran guerra shinobi había llegado a su final, pero, ¿era una victoria?, todos habían sido atrapados por una ilusión de gran escala, por lo que si bien derrotaron a sus oponentes, la gran mayoría (siendo más de 99% de la población del mundo) estaba en un estado de coma, tanto Kakashi Hatake, líder del equipo siete y Sakura Haruno, se sentían devastados, a pesar de estar con un cansancio grande, la tristeza que sentía era más grande, pues el Uzumaki se encontraba en… quien carajos sabe donde estaba, además de que el Uchiha estaba en un estado inconsciente, estaban de vuelta en su dimensión gracias a una técnica de Hagoromo, aunque necesito de la ayuda de otros kages para poder utilizar la técnica, esperando que las dos reencarnaciones pudieran sacar al mundo de la técnica en la que se encontraban… lástima que fuera solo una idea, pues se dio cuenta que el Uchiha estaba inconsciente y no se encontraba el Uzumaki

Sin embargo para asombro de la peli rosa y su sensei, vieron como el oji negro se levantaba, en un comienzo se sorprendió al ver en donde se encontraban, pero a los pocos segundos se puso serio, sin más concentró tanto chakra que pudo en su ojo donde tenía el rinnegan supremo, dispuesto en desactivar el tsukuyomi infinito y poder sacar a todos de esa ilusión

"Naruto… gracias por considerarme un amigo, a pesar por todo lo que te hice pasar… espero donde estés, puedas tener una buena vida" eran los pensamientos del Uchiha, al parecer la vida le habia dado una segunda oportunidad… oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar, sin más se preparo para poder deshacer el tsukuyomi infinito

 **Dimensión de equestria, castillo de canterlot**

Los habitantes de canterlot estaban emocionados, siendo los primeros en tener el honor de conocer a la nueva princesa de equestria, era un día emocionante para la gran mayoría, nadie mostraba preocupación… excepto por alguien

La princesa Celestia estaba preocupaba, pues aun no había hablado con su hermana menor, sabía que no estaba muerta y que estaba bien, pero como lo sabía, sencillo, había bajado la luna, por lo que mostraba que no estaba lastimada, pero le preocupaba que no le hablara, pero no era momento de preocuparse, su alumna se había vuelto alicornio, era su coronación, por lo que una vez que terminara, iba a buscar a su hermana menor

Twilight se encontraba con un bello vestido de princesa, esperando para poder comenzar con su coronación, además de que sus amigas también estaban presentes

Antes de presentarse con los habitantes se había encontrado con su hermano y su antigua niñera

-estoy orgullosa con lo que has conseguido, has demostrado que creciste de una gran manera- comentaría la princesa del amor, mirando con cariño a la pony que una vez cuida cuando era una pequeña pony, al lado suyo estaba su hermano mayor, el cual apenas podía aguantar las lagrimas de felicidad

-¿estás llorando?- preguntaría a su hermano mayor con un tono burlón

-no, solo es orgullo liquido, es distinto- comentaría el unicornio con pelaje blanco, para luego se den un abrazo los dos hermanos, aunque después de ese abrazo la Sparkle puso una cara depresiva

-¿ocurre algo malo?- preguntaría Cadence preocupada

-lo que ocurre es que vi que la princesa Celestia preocupada, además que no vea a la princesa Luna por aquí- comentaría la portadora del elemento de la magia

\- no te tienes que preocupar por tía Celestia o la tía Luna, veras que pronto aparecerá, por el momento debe de estar un poco ocupada, pero de seguro aparecerá- comentaría la gobernante del impero de cristal, dando apoyo a su antiguo protegida, sin más todos se fueron para ir para comenzar con la coronación, pero antes que pudiera comenzar, se podía escuchar como dos personas iban donde se llevaba a cabo la coronación

-¿estás seguro de esto?, ¿no crees que se molesten con que este aquí?- comentaría una voz masculina, confundiendo a los presentes, pues nadie sabía de quien se trataba

-no te preocupes, si hay problema alguno solo hay que decir que vienes de mi parte- diría una voz femenina, siendo reconocida por todos los presentes, haciendo sonreír a Celestia al escuchar la voz de su hermana menor, aliviando ese pequeño temor de que su hermana estuviera en algún problema

-pero… no quiero meterte en problemas por mi culpa- comentaría la voz desconocida

-no te preocupes por eso, además que puedes considerar esto como una compensación con lo que hice hace unas horas atrás- comentaría la princesa de la noche, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas

 **Flashback inicia**

Luna se había metido en el sueño de un ser que veía por primera vez, era una suerte que se encontrara dormido, entrando sin ningún problema en su sueño, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba en su conciencia, se sorprendió del tamaño que tenia, pues eran pocos lo que podían expandir de esa manera su mente, pero había algo que la había asustado

Había 10 seres que nunca había visto en su vida, siendo el mono sin cola, pelo solo en su cabeza y la ropa destrozada, eso la sorprendió, pero lo que la hacía temblar de miedo eran los otros nueve sujetos, siendo animales más grandes que una urza mayor, en un principio creyó que se trataban de seres creados por el sueño del rubio, pero al momento que trato de desaparecer a las gigantescas bestias…no había ocurrido nada, por lo que descubrió que no eran creados por un sueño, sino que eran seres reales, agradecía que nadie se habia dado cuenta de su presencia… o eso creía

Sin más comenzó a volar cerca de esos seres, para así poder escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero cuando estaba a una distancia en la que podía escuchar, el zorro de nueve colas la atrapo entre sus dos manos gigante, trato de deshacerse de esas manos, pero se había olvidado que eso no serviría, para mal comenzó que ese ser le mandaba una sensación de muerte, era tal que no podía usar su magia para poder tele- transportarse donde se encontraba, sin más solo espero a que el gigantesco zorro la aplastara, dejando caer unas lagrimas por cómo iba a morir y si, pues como entraba en los sueños, era su cuerpo real, por lo que siempre tenía cuidado en caso de que podía salir lastimada en caso que una de las pesadillas a la que entro fuera hostil, pero ahora iba a ser su fin… o eso creyó

Sin saber que ocurrió, solo pudo espera a lo que iba a pasar, en eso siente como era dejado en el suelo, suspirando de alivio la princesa de la noche, mientras lloraba levemente, mientras miraba el suelo

Sin que ella lo supiera el oji azul se acerco hacia la hermana menor de la diosa del sol, con delicadeza seco sus lágrimas, llamando la atención de la princesa Luna

-siento lo que quería hacer Kurama, puede parecer una persona mala, perlo cuando lo conoces bien que caerá bien, por cierto soy Uzumaki Naruto- comentaría con una sonrisa mientras que le extendía su mano a modo de saludo, mientras que el mencionado solo podía sonreír con cierta molestia, pero al fi de cuentas así era el rubio, los otros bijus solo se quedaron mirando lo que estaba pasando, sin hacer un movimiento o decir palabra alguna

Sin más que hacer la princesa Luna contesto el saludo del shinobi con su casco derecho

-MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERTE UZUMAKI NARUTO, NOSOTROS ESTAMOS ENCANTADOS EN CONOCERTE- hablaría Luna con el llamado de canterlot, sorprendiendo a las bestias con cola por el tono de voz que alcanzaba la yegua con alas y un cuerno, sorpresa que aumento al ver que no sentía dolor en la garganta, ganándose levemente el respeto de los bijus y el shinobi por lo que habían visto

-EL GUSTO ES MIO- contesto el rubio gritando a todo pulmón

-eh… ¿por qué gritas?- preguntaría una confundida Luna, lo que dejaría confundido a los seres de la dimensión shinobi

-bueno tu gritaste primero, por lo que pensé que sería correcto de responder de la misma manera- comentaría el rubio a la yegua con melena que parecía al cielo nocturno

-lo que use para hablar era el llamado de canterlot- declararía Luna, lo que dejaría una duda a los demás por lo que había dicho

-vaya esa es una manera un poco enérgica en hablar- comentaría Naruto por lo dicho por la alicornio

-bueno, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de manera normal?- preguntaría, pues se había dado cuenta que el rubio había intentado hablar con la voz tradicional de canterlot

\- me parece bien, pues creo que no pueda estar mucho tiempo gritando en una conversación- contesto con su clásica sonrisa de zorro, lo que hizo que Luna tuviera un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, para después sonreír, podía sentir que al estar con lo que fuera el chico, un aura agradable, además que le agradaba la actitud que tenia, aunque noto que el shinobi estaba cansado, por lo que decidió dejarlo descansar

-¿estás seguro de esto?, sería mejor conversar ahora que esperar a que sea de día- declararía el rubio a la segunda gobernante de equestria

-puedo notar que estas cansado, por lo que sería bueno que descansaras por ahora y dejar para mañana la conversación- contestaría de manera seria Luna

-¿estás segura?-

-sí, puede que no seas un habitante de mi reino, pero no puedo interrumpir el sueño de alguien, además puedo notar que no dormiste en más de 84 horas, por lo que seria recomendable que durmieras- sin más la princesa Luna desapareció del espacio mental del Uzumaki

-ella tiene razón, lo recomendable es que descanses un poco, no vaya a ser que mañana sufras una decaída, pude que físicamente estés descansando, pero aun así también debes descansar la mente – le recomendó Kurama, sin protestar se acosto en el suelo de su espacio mental y se puso a dormir

-no te preocupes por el mocoso, por el momento descansara- declaro el zorro de nueve colas a la alicornio de la noche, la cual se sorprendió que descubrieran que ahí seguía, sin más salió de la mente de Naruto

 **Fin del Flashback**

Luna solo podía suspirar de cansancio, pues sabía que se iba a venir un montón de problemas, todo relacionado con, pues para empezar había que explicar como había llegado a equestria, además de los seres que tenía en su interior, pues resultan que poseen un poder grande (sin saber que en realidad son seres de energía o para ser mas precisos, seres de chakra), además de lo que era, sabía que no era su culpa, pero sentía pena por lo que iba a pasar al rubio

El rubio estaba un poco nervioso, cuando se despertó noto que había cambiado, siendo un cambio extremo, pues ya había dejado de ser un humano, aun recuerda que cuando se había dado cuenta de su forma actual, pero ese no era el momento para recordar esas cosas

Los presentes hicieron una reverencia hacia su princesa de la noche, pero cuando vieron quien lo acompañaba, quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo

El pony que acompañaba a la hermana menor de la princesa Celestia era casi del mismo tamaño que la princesa de la noche, era de un pelaje rojo, el color de su melena y cola era como un dorado, como el mismo color que el sol que su gobernante hacia salir y guardaba

Unos ojos de un azul que dejarían en vergüenza a un zafiro, además de tener tres marcas en las dos mejillas, siendo como los bigotes de un felino, además de que la cola parecía a la de un zorro, además que llevaba puesto una camisa de malla y un chaleco naranjo con negro, aunque la ropa estaba sucia como rota, pues al chaleco le faltaba parte del brazo derecho y el cierre estaba roto (el cierre es el equivalente a cremallera en mi país)

Su cutie mark era un círculo en espiral, de un color azul, siendo este círculo rodeado de un aura de color morado y teniendo alrededor unas seis estrellas pequeñas de color naranja

Aunque lo que mas sorprendía era el hecho que tenía un par de alas y un cuerno, dando a entender que era un alicornio, ósea que no habían cuarto alicornio, si no que habían 5, cuatro que eran hembras y uno que era macho, siendo que dos se estaban haciendo presente ese día, siendo la princesa Twilight Sparkle y la aparición repentina del príncipe desconocido

-Luna, hermana querida… ¿podías explicarme que está pasando?- preguntaría la princesa Celestia a su hermana menor, pese que estaba feliz que su hermana se encontrara bien, pero se sorprendió de ver un alicornio macho acompañaba a su hermana, si bien era alguien como ella o su hermana, podía sentir que tenía en su interior tenía una fuente de poder enorme y no hablaba de magia, si no de una energía que podía sentir que era poderosa

Luna sabia que algo así iba a pasar, por lo menos lo sabia ahora y no antes, pero antes que pudiera hablar alguien más se adelanto a hablar

-no se enoje con su hermana, ella solo me trajo aquí, por lo que no es culpable de nada- comentaría el rubio a una de las gobernante de equestria, Luna no se espero que dijera eso el Uzumaki, los presentes no sabía que comentar, las mane six estaban mirando al rubio alicornio, como si estuvieran examinándolo, viendo si era una amenaza para su hogar, aunque eso solo lo pensaba Apple Jack y Twilight Sparkle, pues Pinkie Pie miraba al rubio como un nuevo amigo, Rainbow Dash fingía que no le interesaba, pero internamente estaba interesado en el nuevo pony que apareció, Rarity se sorprendió por la apariencia que tenía el Uzumaki, pero estaba un poco (que es completamente) disgustada por el estado de la vestimenta que tenía el oji azul, Fluttershy solo miraba al rubio, le parecía bonito, con esos bigotes de gatito y esa cola de zorrito, sin embargo cuando el Uzumaki la miraba, se ponía roja y escondía detrás de su cabello, haciendo que el rubio recordada a su amiga Hinata por la acción que hacia la pegaso amarilla

-bueno, si ese es el caso, podías explicarme que es lo que está pasando- comentaría la gobernante de equestria al rubio, mientras que el rubio no sabía que decir… aunque sabía algo que era cierto

-chicos… creo que esto tomara tiempo- comentaría a los inquilinos que se encontraban dentro de él, los bijus solo pudieron asentir a lo dicho por el rubio shinobi

 **en un lugar de los múltiples universos existentes**

se podía ver como una persona estaba buscando algo, se quedo como analizando la zona, viendo las zonas que son actas para la vida, comenzó su búsqueda, luego de unas horas se dio cuenta que no iba a encontrar lo que buscaba, sin mas abrió una portal y se fue otra dimensión, llegando al mundo nuevo solo pudo dar un suspiro, este nuevo mundo era mas grande y había mas partes donde se podía habitar la vida, sin mas Hagoromo Otsutsuki siguió con su búsqueda

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como pudieron leer en este capitulo mostré lo que le paso a Sasuke, como dije en el capitulo anterior, es de su decisión que el Uchiha aparezca mas adelante en esta historia, si lo quiere bien, si no lo quiere... igual bien.**

 **lo que busca el sabio de los seis caminos, solo diré que aparecerá mas adelante en esta historia y eso diré, no daré spoilers de lo que va a ocurrir.**

 **les daré un desafió, quien sea capaz de adivinar el significado de la cutie mark del Uzumaki, quien adivine tendrá la oportunidad de dar una idea para la historia, en el próximo capitulo se dirá la respuesta.**

 **sin mas solo puedo esperar sus comentarios, recuerden que cada comentario me motiva a escribir y subir mas rápido un capitulo, también déjenlo en favoritos (es opcional), sin mas nos leemos en la próxima actualización de este fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas a todos, espero que que estén bien, aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, en este capitulo se rebelada cosas que serán importante para el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **bueno antes de comenzar con la historia quiero agradecer tanto a todos los que les gusto esta historia, como también a los que la van siguiendo, ademas que también a los que dejo un comentario**

 **Dipk: me alegro que sea de tu agrado y espero que este como el próximo capitulo te guste.**

 **angelmolina056: te agradezco tu comentario y aunque tarde en escribir los fics, es seguro que tarde o temprano actualice... (eso es si me concentro en escribir y no me ponga a jurar lol (league of legends))**

 _ **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: adaptándose a un nuevo mundo parte 1**_

La ceremonia para mostrar a la princesa Twilight tuvo que terminarse de una manera rápida, debido a la aparición de un pony desconocido para todos los presentes, por lo que tenían que ver de dónde venía, pues podía ser una amenaza para equestria, aparte del hecho que era un alicornio… tenían que saber que era lo que estaba pasando

En un principio creyeron que se trataba de un impostor o algo parecido, que solo se había disfrazado de alicornio, pero eso fue descartado cuando Pinkie Pie se le apareció por detrás y toco las alas y el cuerno del pony rubio, dando a entender de qué se trataba de uno real, para el Uzumaki había sido una experiencia un poco rara, para empezar no había notado como la pony de color rosa se había acercado a su espalda sin que se diera cuenta, era un shinobi, como había dejado que eso ocurriera, lo otro era que al parecer Pinkie no sabía qué era eso de espacio personal, pues comenzó a tocar sus alas y el cuerno, como si esas extremidades se trataban de una pieza de adorno o fueran falsas, la acción de la portadora del elemento de la risa incomodaba al rubio, siendo más por las partes extras que tenia

Estando las portadores de la armonía, las dos princesas que residen en canterlot, la encargada del imperio de cristal, el capitán Shining Armor y el ninja que se había convertido en un pony alado con un cuerno en una habitación del castillo apartado de los demás habitantes de canterlot

-bien, me gustaría que me dijeras el cómo llegaste al bosque everfree- pediría una explicación de lo sucedido al Uzumaki, el cual aun no sabía que responder, por lo cual le pidió a las bestias con cola ayuda para poder explicar la situación en la que estaban

-bueno, lo que pasa es que es un poco difícil explicar lo que sucede- comentaría el oji azul a la gobernante de equestria

-¿entonces no sabes el cómo legaste allí?- preguntaría la encargada de dar inicio y final al día, aunque eso no estaba tan equivocado, pues ese lugar no tenía idea en que parte se ubicaba, por lo que sería difícil explicar ese raro lugar

-por el amor a… es obvio que sabes de dónde vienes- comentaría la pegaso de colorida melena multicolor con irritación, creyendo que el Uzumaki estaba jugando con ellas

-de hecho… él nunca dijo que no sabía cómo llego aquí- comentaría Fluttershy, mientras que el resto de los presentes miraban a lo que iba a decir el rubio alicornio

-bueno sé de dónde vengo, pero no conozco el nombre en donde estoy, además a lo que me refería es que no puedo explicarme bien el cómo llegue, además de que esta el tema de que me crean- comentaría el hijo del cuarto hokage, lo que hizo que los presentes le dieran la razón al oji azul

-bueno compañero, en eso tienes razón, pues sin una prueba, podíamos tomarlo como si trataras de mentirnos- comentaría la pony con gorro vaquero

-bueno si ese es el caso, si me lo permites podia usar un hechizó para poder ver si lo que dices es cierto- comentaría Celestia la idea para poder ver el cómo había llegado el shinobi a esa dimensión, Naruto por un momento pensó en preguntar por eso de hechizo, pues lo que hacia él era jutsus, pero para no incomodar con esa pregunta decidió mejor no hacerla

-sí, aunque si fuera amable de explicarme de cómo lo va a hacer- comentaría el shinobi convertido en pony

-bueno lo que hare será entrar a tu mente, ahí podre ver bien lo que me permitirá ver lo que me explicas, además de poder ver cada detalle de que me estés contando- comentaría Celestia en un tono de voz tranquilo, si bien lo dicho por la alicornio blanca sorprendió al Uzumaki, este se alarmo levemente, pues si entraba en su mente se encontraría con las bestias con cola… no sabía cuál sería su reacción al ver a los seres gigantes que se encontraban dentro de su ser

-podía tomar un poco de tiempo antes de empezar- pediría el rubio, a lo que Celestia aceptaría, si estaba relajado podía ver con más tranquilidad sus recuerdos, además que sería más rápido de ese modo, sin más el rubio se fue a una esquina de la habitación y se puso en posición de loto a meditar

-princesa Celestia, ¿Qué piensa hacer en la mente de ese alicornio?- preguntaría Twilight a su mentora, la cual solo le dio una leve sonrisa

-recuerda mi querida alumna, ya eres una princesa, por lo que ya no me tienes que tratar con tanta formalidad y respondiendo a tu pregunta, así podre ver lo que dice es verdad… pero más para ver lo que le paso, pues puedo notar que está un poco confundido… por lo que sería mejor ver sus recuerdos para estar seguro con lo que está pasando- comentaría la encargada de levantar al sol

-eso me parece una buena idea querida hermana- comentaría la princesa Luna a su hermana mayor, pero cuando la princesa del sol se disponía a ir donde estaba el oji azul, se detuvo cuando noto que los elementos de la armonía estaban hablando entre ellas

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto la gobernante de equestria a las actuales portadores de los elementos, las cuales dejaron de hablar entre ellas al escuchar la pregunta de Celestia… causando un incómodo silencio que parecía que dudaría un largo tiempo

-lo que ocurre princesa Celestia… es que… ¿si podemos acompañarla para poder ver su mente?, claro… si no es molesta que vallamos- comentaría la pegaso amarilla tímidamente, a lo que sus amigas asentirían a sus palabras, pues querían asegurarse de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad… aunque también ayudaba de que estuvieran curiosas con saber cómo fue la vida del pony que se encontraba con ellos

-lamento decirles que no podrán acompañarme…- declararía la oji morada con cierta seriedad, haciendo que parte de las mane six estuvieran descontentas con lo dicho por la alicornio blanca –puede que no le agrade la idea que algún pony desconocido entre en su mente, más si se trata de un grupo que nunca conoció… aun así, podía preguntar si pueden pasar a su mente- comentaría la gobernante de equestria que comenzó a avanzar a la dirección del alicornio rubio "aparte que con eso no tendría que estar explicando de más" pensaría Celestia, no era que tuviera flojera, el problema era que podía haber partes que sería difícil de explicar, por lo que convenía más tener pruebas claras a que la consideraran que estuviera mintiendo

Mientras tanto con el rubio que estaba hablando con los seres que se encontraban en su interior, discutiendo con lo que iba a pasar en unos momentos

-¿estás seguro de esto cachorro?, puede que al final no sea una buena idea- comentaría Kurama a su contenedor, pues no solo había propuesto que la encargada del sol pudiera entrar a su mente, sino que también pudiera hacerlo los presentes que se encontraban en esa habitación

-lo que dice Kurama es cierto, puede que tengas buenas intenciones de presentarnos, pero eso puede que te meta en problemas- comentaría el cuatro colas al rubio, pues podían ver al Uzumaki como era visto en el mundo shinobi, como un monstruo solo por tener encerrado a los bijus, siendo en esta ocasión peor al tener a los nueve encerrado

-podíamos escondernos para que así no tengas problemas más adelante- sugeriría Kokuo de manera preocupada, pues si se escondía podían evitar que el oji azul no se metiera en problemas

Todos los bijus vieron como el rubio solo negaba con la cabeza –es preferible que los presente ahora, que lo hagan más adelante, pues podían creer que estábamos escondiendo esto y pensaran que era una trampa para poder atacar su hogar- comentaría el rubio a las bestias de cola, las cuales entendía la razón por la cual el hijo del relámpago amarillo haría eso

-bueno, ese es un buen punto, si necesitas algo, solo dinos lo que necesitas- declararía la tortuga de tres colas de forma relajada, pero al momento de terminar de hablar, siete de los bijus y el shinobi miraron a la bestia de una cola

-que- comentaría al tener la mirada del humano que se volvió un equino y la de sus hermanos –no pienso hacer nada malo- declararía, solo para que sus hermanos (incluyendo al tres colas) y el shinobi lo miraran con los ojos entrecerrados, causando que el tanuki de arena soltada un suspiro molesto –está bien, está bien, prometo comportarme- diría con una voz molesta –aunque, ¿de dónde salió esa lagartija morada con verde?- preguntaría Shukaku, deteniendo al rubio que se disponía a salir de su espacio mental

-ese debe de ser un dragón bebe, siempre estuvo aquí, solo no lo notaron porque no había hablado- respondería Isobu a la pregunta de su hermano menor, sin más el rubio se retiró de su espacio mental, para encontrase que la princesa Celestia se estaba acercando a el

-entonces, ¿estás listo?- preguntaría para empezar, a lo que el rubio asintió, pero antes que Celestia pudiera poder la petición de las mane six -me gustaría decir una cosa- ante esa petición la diosa del sol le dio permiso de hacerlo, ante eso el rubio tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes

-bueno… lo que va a hacer ahora, ¿puede hacer que todos los presentes también puedan entrar a mi mente?- dicha pregunta sorprendió a todos los que se encontraban en la pieza, la alicornio de blanco solo asintió con la cabeza ante esa pregunta –si se pregunta el motivo de eso…. Bueno, tengo que contarles algo de suma importancia… pero no creo que me crean, por lo que será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos- comentaría el Uzumaki, ante esas palabras causo en el resto de los presentes dudas por lo que acabada de decir… bueno casi a todos

-uh… ¿nos tienes una sorpresa para que seamos amigos?- preguntaría una emocionada Pinkie Pie, creyendo que lo que había dicho el oji azul era para poder entregarle un regalo… omitiendo el hecho que había dicho que tenía una cosa que decirles y nunca menciono que les iba a dar algo

Las amigas de la pony rosa solo pudieron suspirar cansadas por como actuaba la pony experta en fiestas, Spike solo pudo hacer lo mismo que la pony que la crió gran parte de su vida, para la princesa Luna fue algo que no entendía, tal vez porque aún no se adaptaba a unas cosas que pasaban en la actualidad (siendo más que nada que no entendía como actuaba la actual portadora del elemento de la risa), para la encargada del imperio de cristal le pareció la actitud de la amiga de su cuñada entre rara y tierna, para el hermano de la actual princesa le parecía algo que su mente no podía comprender, Celestia solo pudo dejar escapar una pequeña risa, mientras se tapaba la boca con un casco, algo le decía que las cosas se iban a poner interesantes

Naruto no sabía que decir con lo que acaba de presenciar, aunque admitía que eso fue tierno, escuchando la reacción de las bestias con cola en su mente… aunque ese no era el momento para pensar en esa pony con cabello esponjoso como si fuera algodón de azúcar

-bueno… ¿comenzamos?- preguntaría el shinobi con un tono un poco más fuerte, llamando la atención a los presente de la habitación y haciendo que sus inquilinos dejaran de hablar entre ellos

-enseguida- contestaría la hermana mayor de Luna, sin más hizo que su cuerno brillara en un aura dorada, la cual causo que la sala se llenara de una luz blanca, causando que todos se cubrieran los ojos para evitar quedar segados por la luz, al momento que sintieron que la luz se apagó, decidieron abrir los y lo que vieron lo sorprendió

Se sorprendieron al ver que se encontraban en un lugar completamente oscuro, siendo apenas iluminado por una pequeña luz dorada que apenas iluminaba, además de que el suelo parecía que estaba hecho de agua, aunque ninguno se india en esta (N.A: el mismo lugar donde Naruto conoce al sabio de los seis caminos)

-interesante...- comentaría Celestia al ver como era la mente del rubio

-vaya... no esperaba ver esto- comentaría la princesa del amor, pues sabia que alicornio era joven aun, mas que la pony que una vez en el pasado cuidaba, por lo que no espero ver que su mente estuviese así, esperaba que fuera mas... como decirlo... que tuviera mas cosas, no eso

-a pesar de ser joven, se nota que tiene un control respetable de su mentalidad- comentaría la princesa de la noche, pues la primera vez poco había visto como era la mente, pero ahora que lo veía bien, se sorprendió, pues una mente así es solo de aquellos que saben estar en calma, por lo que estaba viendo, el chico sabia estar tranquilo

-le agradezco eso, pero no tengo ese tipo de control en mi mente- comentaría el rubio, el cual estaba saliendo de la nada, cuando las ponys miraron hacia la dirección de donde venia la voz, pero al momento que se fijaron de quien se trataba, se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba

-así que por esa razón dijiste que seria difícil creerte lo que ibas a decir- comentaría Celestia, lo que confundiría al resto, con la excepción de Luna (por el simple hecho que ya lo había visto así)

-me gustaría decir que eso es lo que me costaría explicar, pero eso no es el tema con el cual no me iban a creer- comentaría el rubio levemente nervioso, ante eso las mane six solo pudieron sentir curiosidad a lo que se refería el alicornio de pelaje rojo, pero no solo era ellas, también tenia curiosidad las princesas presentes, el esposo de la princesa del amor y el bebe dragón

-no creo que lo que nos tienes que decir sea algo que no comprendamos, es mas te apuesto a que nos tienes que decir o mostrar es algo que podemos comprender- comentaría Spike, a lo que los demás asentían a lo que decía, pues ya habían vivido muchas cosas

-¿están seguro que pueden con esto?- pregunto con cierta duda, para recibir un asentimiento de los ponys que se encontraban en su mente, volviendo a preguntar si estaban seguros, solo para recibir la misma respuesta. dando un suspiro de resignación desidia contarle lo que temía

-antes de mostrarle lo que me es difícil de explicar, me gustaría que no se asusten con lo que les voy a mostrar- ante las palabras del shinobi los presentes solo pudieron tener duda con lo que habían escuchado, pero cuando uno de los equino o el dragón iba a preguntar a lo que se refería, pudieron notar como alguien se acercaba a ellos, al momento de ver de quien se trataba, quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver que no era una sola presencia, sino que nueve... aunque la sorpresa fue mas por ver como era los nueve seres que los estaban rodeando

uno era un mapache de arena con raros símbolos en su cuerpo, otro era una gata de fuego azul con dos ojos de color distinto, siendo uno amarillo y otro verde, una tortuga de tuerta, un gorila con cuerno y dos colmillos de gran tamaño, un equino con cara de delfín, una babosa con unos brazos pequeños, un escarabajo con un casco, un toro pulpo y un zorro con orejas que parecía a las de un conejo, lo curioso era que cada uno tenia de una cola a nueve, siendo el mapache el de una cola y siendo el zorro que tiene nueve colas

pero lo que tenia a los equino y dragón nervioso era el tamaño de las bestias que los rodeaba, pues superaba con facilidad al tamaño de una urza mayor, siendo que el zorro era del doble del tamaño que las demás

-bueno les presente a ...- decía el rubio que intento presentar a las bestias con cola, solo para ser interrumpido de forma abrupta

-MONSTRUOS- gritaría Rainbow mientras se ponía a la defensiva, siendo seguida por Apple Jack y Rarity

-no dejaremos que ataques nuestro hogar- declaro de forma seria el unicornio blanco, al momento que se ponía al lado de las mane six y hacia brillar su cuerno

las princesas estaban indecisas, si bien por el simple hecho de estar rodeadas por animales de un tamaño titanio deberían de estar a la defensiva, pero ninguna sentía que alguno de esas bestias tuviera malas intenciones, por lo que no se pusieron en guardia, aun así estaban atentas a lo que podían hacer esas criaturas de tamaño gigante y se prepararían para cualquier cosa que pasara

en cuando al rubio, pues solo pudo soltar un suspiro de cansancio, al final va a pasar lo que trato de evitar, sin mas remedio tenia que evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, pero antes que alguno pudieran hacer algo, pudieron escuchar un ronroneo, curiosos por el sonido miraron en la diccionario donde provenía

-¿quien es una linda gatita?, ¿quien es una linda gatita?, ¿quien es una linda gatita?- con sorpresa vieron como Fluttershy le daba mimos a la bestia de 2 colas, mientras que esta estaba con los ojos cerrados y soltando ese ronroneo, como si se tratase de un gatito que era mimado de forma cariñosa

ante esa escena las amigas de la amante de los animales se preguntaban en que momento había acercado a la gata gigante, las princesas que ya llevaran tiempo con esa responsabilidad se sorprendieron de que la criatura gigante no reaccionara de forma violenta, los únicos dos machos de equestria miraban con cierta sorpresa lo que pasaba

los demás bijus solo miraban con asombro lo que estaba pasado, pues estaba pasando lo mismo que en las naciones elementales, sin embargo no se esperaban el accionar de la pegaso amarillo

"bueno, eso es algo bueno" pensó con una leve sonrisa, viendo que al menos una de las pony no veía a las bestias como monstruos, ademas de que gracias a eso hubo un poco de calma

lastimosamente esa clama dudo poco, pues la alicornio de pelaje morado, usando su magia atrajo a su amiga, ante el gruñido de la gata de fuego y el suspiro de la peli rosa, una vez a su lado la recién alicornio regaño a su amiga por su accionar

Naruto solo pudo dejar escapar un largo suspiro de resignación, al parecer iban a discutir, pero antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo, cayo de rodillas al suelo, deteniendo a los presentes que iban a discutir

-mocoso, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaría Kurama a su contenedor preocupado por su salud, los demás bijus se fijaron que el shinobi estaba cansado, a pesar de haber descansado no habia comido nada, ademas que no había tomado un liquido en un largo tiempo

-ha, no creas que vamos a creer que estas preocupado de lo qu...- comentaría Rainbow Dash, solo para ser interrumpida por el cuatro colas

-nos da lo mismo si nos crees lo que decimos o como nos vean, pero por el momento solo pediré que no gritemos, pues Naruto se siente cansado y estar escuchando gritos no lo ayudara en nada- comentaría Son en un tono serio, pero a la vez tranquilo, eso causo un silencio, nadie podía creer lo que habían escuchado

-esperen... ¿pueden hablar?- pregunto el pequeño dragón con sorpresa, esa pregunta solo causo que sus acompañantes tuvieran gotas de sudor por lo dicho por Spike, pues al parecer no estaba tomando atención a lo que estaba pasando, mientras los bijus solo pudieron hacer un palmface por tal pregunta, el Uzumaki cayo de cara por la pregunta del asisten de la Sparkle

-parece ser que el mocoso murió por una pregunta estúpida- comentaría Skuhuka con un noto mordaz

ignorando lo comentado por el biju y lo que dijo el pequeño dragón, la princesa Celestia se dirigió a la bestia de lava

-por lo que veo te importa el joven, ¿cierto?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa la alicornio blanca

ante esa pregunta el biju de cuatro colas se quedo pensativo con lo que le había dicho la equina, para a los pocos segundos soltar un suspiro con una leve sonrisa

-para ser sinceros, la primera vez no me caía bien, pero pude conocerlo y eso me hizo ver que al final no era mala persona...- comentaría Son una una leve sonrisa -por lo que le pido que no sean hostiles con nosotros, a pesar de que seamos bestias somos también seres con razonamiento, aparte que pelear no es necesario, tanto por que no beneficiaria a nadie, ademas que eso sera malo para el chico, ¿por lo que pido es si se puede conversar lo que esta ocurriendo?- preguntaría en un tono serio el gorila de cuatro colas, a lo que la princesa Celestia aceptaría con un asentimiento con la cabeza

con la situación calmada, los bijus, el único humano (por el momento), las pony, el pony y el dragón se presentaron, para los habitantes de equestria encontraron los nombres de los visitantes como raros, pero a la vez parecía extravagante, en el caso de los que venían del mundo shinobi era la primera vez que oían esos nombres

-muy bien, ¿me gustaría saber la razón por la que llegaron a esta dimensión?- preguntaría la alicornio blanca, pues por que había notado, ninguno era de su mundo, lo que sorprendió a los habitantes de equestria por lo comentaron, ademas de que no entendía a que se refería con eso, bueno exceptuando las otras dos princesas y su estudiante, siendo que las primeras dos tenían ese conocimiento debido a cierto espejo y la ultima debido a los estudio que siempre realizaba

-bueno, antes que nada tengo que contar unas cosas antes- declararía el rubio de manera seria, a lo que los demás solo pudieron escuchar lo que tenia que decir, al final las bestias con cola decidieron dejar al rubio hablar

-venimos en un mundo en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la cuarta guerra ninja, a pesar de que el enemigo era dos ninjas renegados y un ejercito de Zetsu blancos, nos causaron muchos problemas...- comentaba solo para ser interrumpido

-¿como es posible que eso pasara?, pues si se tiene la ventaja numérica deberían de no tener problemas y haber ganado la guerra de forma rápida- comentaría el unicornio blanco, pues como capitán sabia como actuar en caso de estar en guerra, aunque era mas teórico, pues nunca había sido capaz de emplearlo, aun así con lo te tenia sabia que ahí tenia ventaja numérica

-bueno, puede que a pesar que eramos superior en numero, ellos tenían la ventaja en dos factores...- eso dejo sorprendido a los equinos y al dragón -el primero seria por una técnica llamada edo tensei que nos complicaron mucho las cosas, ademas de una habilidad de los Zetsus blancos que a mas de alguno nos puso en las cuerdas-

-tres cosas, la primera: que tipo de técnica o hechizo fue el que les complico.

la segunda: que habilidad de esos Zetsus blancos es que le causo muchos problemas.

y el tercero: ¿que es un Zetsu blanco?- preguntaria la princesa de la noche al escuchar a ese ser, siendo que los demás también tenia esa duda

-se nota que con los ponys que te enfrentaste poseen una magia poderosa- comentaría Twilight, aunque el rubio negó a sus palabras

-antes de nada, en nuestro mundo no usamos magia... o por lo menos sepa de alguien que pueda usarla, lo que usamos es chakra, ademas de que nosotros realizamos son técnicas llamadas jutsus y no hechizos...- eso dejaría a los habitantes de equestria sorprendido por lo que estaban escuchando -los Zetsus blancos es un poco difícil de explicar, pero resultan ser que están hechos con chakra del que fue el primer líder de mi aldea y de chakra de la naturaleza, la habilidad de los Zetsus blancos era que podía copiar a la perfección la apariencia de los demás y la técnica del edo tensei, también conocido como invocación del mundo impuro, trata que la técnica que revive a una persona que había fallecido, reviviendo a una gran cantidad de personas a las que nos debimos enfrentar- declararía, provocando un silencio en su mente

la recién princesa se había enterado de una nueva energía, pero en ese momento se había dado cuenta de algo, básicamente lo que fuera esa persona que estaba ahí, venia de un lugar que estaba alejada de equestria, por lo que significaba que tenia otro tipo de cultura, solo se le pudo venir una palabra a la mente de la Sparkle

"conocimiento" pensó con un brillo y con estrellitas en los ojos, pues algo le decía que tenia muchas cosas que la iban a sorprender, lastima que no se haya fijado en lo que había dicho

las otras tres princesas se dieron cuenta de lo que habían escuchado, saber que existía un ser que era capaz de copiar a otro ser, saber que existía una especie que era parecida a un changeling (cambiante), eso no podía ser bueno

el resto de las portadoras se aterro con lo de resucitar a los muertos, aunque el capitán de la guardia real no se mostraba preocupado por fuera, por dentro estaba inquieto, pues podía ser que no se tratase de simples zombies

-ehh, se enfrentaron a zombies, eso suena genial- comento Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa en su cara

-oh, eso suena aterrador- comentaría la pegaso de melena rosa con cierto miedo

-¿solo zombies?, eso no es una ventaja, mas bien es todo lo contrario- declararía el elemento de la lealtad

-estoy acuerdo con Rainbow, eso del edo lo que sea no es una ventaja, es mas una desventaja- apoyaría a lo comentado por su amiga la pony granjera

-no son simples zombies a los que nos enfrentamos, es mas ni siquiera eran zombies- ante esa declaración todos los que provenían de es dimensión se sorprendieron por eso

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- preguntaría Luna con curiosidad, mientras los demás solo prestarían atención a lo que iba a decir el shinobi

-que la persona que es revivida no tiene ese deseo de comer carne, ademas que conserva lo su conciencia y su ra... ra... ra...- comentaría el rubio con seriedad, solo para quedar atrapado con una palabra

-¿razonamiento?- preguntaría con duda Twilight, al ver como ese sujeto le costaba poder mencionar la palabra

-eso- declararía con una leve sonrisa

-¿lo que dices es que regresaban a la vida sin los efectos de un muerto viviente?- preguntaría sorprendida la alumna de la princesa Celestia, pues eso seria literalmente seria magia a un nivel de un dios... en el caso que eso fuera magia

-casi... pero no, pues el cuerpo no necesita de comida, agua o sueño, ademas de que nunca se cansa- lo que menciono el hijo de Kushina dejo sin habla a los presentes, siendo que lo que había pensado Shining Armor era verdad

-pero... ¿cual seria la ventaja de eso?- preguntaría Rainbow con una ceja levantada, sin saber bien a lo que se refería

-el punto es que el cuerpo revivido con este kinjutsu (técnica prohibida), como había mencionado lo hace difícil de derrotar, ademas de que pueden regeneran de las heridas te hayan residido- declararía el rubio, aunque para la mayoría no le dio importancia eso

-¿dices que se estaban enfrentando con seres que podían curarse de forma rápida, no necesitan ni comida, agua y descansar?- peguntaría el esposo de la princesa del amor, lo que a los demás dejaría confundido por eso, mientras que el rubio solo asentía con la cabeza

-¿y eso como es una ventaja en una guerra?- preguntaría el elemento de la lealtad

-por desgracia eso sigue siendo vital para poder vivir...- declararía el Uzumaki

-por lo que enfrentarse a alguien con eso del edo tensei es una gran desventaja...- comentaría Twilight, entendiendo mas como funcionaba dicha técnica

-no importa que seas mas poderoso o tengas mas experiencia o que el revivido posea menos habilidades, tendrá la ventaja de no sufrir fatiga, por lo que el cansancio o el hambre sera una desventaja que tarde o temprano se hará presente, pues por mas daño que se le cause regresara- al terminal de hablar el shinobi un silencio se apodero en su espacio mental, finalmente habían entendido por que ese raro hechizo hacia eso, aunque claro creían así parte de las portadores de los elementos y el dragón, pues las princesas y el único unicornio macho comprendieron que no era magia, sino que se trataba de otra cosa

las bestias con cola solo observaban con atención como tenia el ninja rubio esa charla con esos ponys de colores, aunque se habían sorprendido levemente al ver como estaba hablando el rubio, pues cuando lo conocieron pudieron notar que no era alguien muy listo, aunque con lo que había vivido hace unas horas atrás explicaría ese cambio que tuvo

el zorro de nueve colas estaba pensando en lo que estaba pasando, lo que había sucedido luego de haber derrotado a la madre de la persona que los había creado, el tiempo que había pasado en ese raro lugar, el como al llegar a esa dimensión el cuerpo de su contenedor había cambiado, como también el sentir una extraña energía, nunca creyó que la magia fuera real , pero al parecer lo era... en eso se da cuenta de un detalle

-mocoso, tengo algo te decirte...- declararía la bestia de nueve de colas llamando la atención de los presentes en el espacio mental del rubio -esto es de suma importancia- ante lo dicho por el zorro Naruto lo miro de forma seria, mientras que los demás decidieron quedarse callado y escuchar lo que estaba pasando

-¿y de que se trataría el tema que seria de importancia, Kurama?- preguntaría el shinobi con duda

-bueno, antes de comenzar debes de saber que ahora poses nuestro chakra, aunque te rec...- comenzaría hablar el zorro, solo para ser interrumpido abrupta mente

-así que admiten que viene atacar nuestro hogar...- diría Rainbow de una forma violenta, luego miro a las bestias con cola con una mirada amenazadora mientras esta a unos cuantos metros de distancia de las bestias con cola en el aire -no dejaremos qu...- comentaría la pegaso de colorida melena, solo para callar al instante y caer al suelo por el rugido del kyubi no yoko, no solo asustando a la soñadora en convertirse en un wonderbolts, también a sus amigas, el dragón, el único unicornio y a las princesas, aunque a los últimos cuatro era menor, a pesar de que se pusieran en pose de combate, Shining tenia el presentimiento que no seria de mucha ayuda, la princesa del amor a pesar de tener el poder de un alicornio, no creía tener la capacidad de poder pelear contra las criaturas de gran tamaño, a pesar de que la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna eran las mas poderosas en ese lugar, no sabían que tan poderoso seria el zorro de nueve colas o que tan poderoso seria las otras bestias, aun así no dejarían que atacaran su hogar o que lastimaran a sus habitantes

una vez que Kurama dejo su rugido, soltó un suspiro molesto antes de hablar -debería de tener mas respeto con tus mayores... gaki- regañadia al elemento de la lealtad, provocando que la regañada se moleste, pero antes que pudiera quejarse por eso, sus amigas la detienen -como decia antes de ser interrumpido, a pesar de que poseas el chakra de mis hermanos y el mio completo, te recomiendo que no uses por un tiempo nuestro chakra y si en el caso lo uses, trata que sea solo una pequeña parte, pues tu cuerpo se tiene que acostumbrar a la energía mía y la de mis hermanos- comentaria Kurama, lo que sorprenderia a los demas, siendo que sus hermanos entendieran lo que estaba pasando, pues puede que el rubio ya podía usar su chakra, aunque solo había sido una parte mínima que había usado, por lo que era mejor que se acostumbrara al chakra de cada bestia con cola, el rubio a pesar de todo entendía un poco a lo que decía su inquilino interno, el resto simplemente no entendía lo que quería decir, aunque cierta yegua morada estaba curiosa con lo que estaba escuchando y esperaba poder tomar nota de lo que decía el zorro de tamaño titanico -aun puedes utilizar tu modo sennin, aunque seria conveniente de que lo entrenes mas para poder mantenerla por mas tiempo, aparte que tus reservas de chakra, ya siendo tan grandes aumentaron el doble, aunque por el momento solo puedes usar el 60%, por una razón también tienes... - haciendo una pausa para levantar su garra derecha, la cual era rodeada de un aura anaranjada claro -magia-

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

bueno, Kurama se sorprendió al ver que nadie se había sorprendido, aunque claro, al saber que la yegua de la noche también tenia magia y con el parecido que tenia, sacaron que había la posibilidad que tuviera magia

-bueno eso suena interesante, aunque aun no contestan a la pregunta que hice- aclararía la gobernante de equestria con un tono de voz serio, pero antes que el rubio pudiera decir algo un fuerte rugido se escucha, si bien no fue tan fuerte que lanzo el zorro, todos los presentes se asustaron por el repentino rugido

-o genial, ¿ahora que les pasa?- comentaría Rainbow con un tono de voz molesta, mientras que no solo era ella, sino que sus amigas también miraban a los bijus, buscando con la mirada quien había hecho ese ruido, pero en eso la princesa del amor nota que las mejillas del rubio estaban levemente coloradas -disculpa, ¿fuiste tu que el provoco ese ruido?- preguntaría la cuñada de la nueva princesa de la amistad, todos se sorprendieron cuando el Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba un poco mas -¿tienes hambre?- preguntaría de nuevo, recibiendo de nuevo un asentimiento de cabeza del rubio -¿te gustaría comer algo?- preguntaría de forma amable la gobernante del imperio de cristal, como respuesta tuvo un rugido del estomago del oji azul, el cual tenia su cara como la de un tomate, ante la risa de la gran mayoría de los presentes

-princesa Celestia, ¿cree que sea conveniente que vayamos a comer en medio de un tema importante?- preguntaría Twilight con duda, pues técnicamente no sabían nada de ese tipo, ademas de que en su cuerpo habían 9 seres habitando

-bueno, parece ser que el joven Naruto tiene hambre, no parece mala idea ir para comer algo- comentaría la hermana mayor de la princesa Luna, al momento que encendía su cuerno en un aura dorada y sacaba a los ponys y al dragón de la mente del rubio

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como pudieron ver en este capitulo hice que el rubio presentara a los bijus, pues la razón de la presentación de los seres hechos de chakra es para que puedan interactuar en la historia y no estén siempre encerrados dentro del rubio, aunque eso no significa que no serán juzgados, (siendo que los personajes en su mayoría de las veces son mas superficial y llegan a ser hipócritas).**

 **la respuesta al desafió... bueno sera para mas adelante, me gustaría ver si son capaces de decir por que la cutie mark del Uzumaki es así.**

 **agradezco a todos que le gusto esta historia, eso me insípida a seguir escribiendo, una cosa que les tengo que decir es que si esta historia tiene cinco comentarios puede ser que se actualice en dos semanas, en caso de tener mas, puede demorarse menos, por lo que la meta sera de entre 5 a mas de comentarios, sin mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos, espero que que estén bien, lo siento para los que esperaban un capitulo... o bueno un capitulo largo, pues este capitulo sera corto, por lo que pido disculpa por que este capitulo sea corto, la razón de eso es que no me fije bien, pues no borre lo escrito que había sido el capitulo anterior, por lo que hubiera sido bueno haberlo puesto en el capitulo 4, no lo agrego a lo que se viene ya que me parece que le quitaría parte de la trama de lo que seria la siguiente saga, ¿por que estos diciendo todo esto?, ¿acaso estoy haciendo relleno?, ¿o solo hago esto para no quedar en el olvido?, la respuesta es simple:**

 **quiero terminar con lo que había comenzado en el capitulo anterior (aun cuando sea poco prefiero dejarlo terminado), aparte de dejar ciertos puntos claros (que serán puesto al final), como explicar lo que aparecerá mas adelante, como ideas y cosas por el estilo.**

 **bueno antes de comenzar con la historia quiero agradecer a las personas que leen esta historia, como los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior**

 **noahblade157: agradezco que te haya gustado esta historia y espero que los próximos capítulos sean de tu agrado.**

 **DARB29: bueno, es entendible que a veces es difícil el imaginar a un personaje de un fanfic, para serte sincero me costo un poco el como iba a hacer al rubio, pues no sabia si hacer el pelaje de naranjo como se había hecho antes o ponerlo de rojo, como característica de los Uzumakis, por lo que decidí tomar la segunda opción, aun así Naruto aparecerá en su forma humana... bueno es fácil a lo que quiero decir con eso.**

 **contrerascastrohugo: gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes, a pesar que me demore en actualizar, no pienso dejar esta historia o abandonarla (aunque me gustaría tener mas tiempo para poder actualizar las demás historias que tengo).**

 _ **D.A: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pues le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (el D.A es derechos de autor)**_

 _ **Capitulo 4: adaptándose a un nuevo mundo parte 2**_

la princesa Celestia había pedido a los encargados de la cocina si podían hacer un banquete, todos se encontraban en el comedor del castillo

a pesar de que el rubio tuviera el cuerpo de un equino, no estaba dispuesto a comer heno o flores, para su suerte había verduras, frutas, un diversos tipos de pasteles, siendo la gran mayoria de chocolate, ademas de tener huevos

-¿no deberías de usar la magia para poder comer?- preguntaría Rainbow al Uzumaki al ver que iba a tomar la comida con los cascos delanteros y no haciéndola levitar con su magia

-Rainbow- le reclamo Apple Jack por lo que pregunto al rubio -recién sabe que tiene magia, dudo que pueda usarla- comentaría la yegua con sombrero vaquero a su amiga, la cual solo soltó un suspiro molesto

mientras comían el rubio hacia pausa para continuar con lo que estaba hablando, habiendo pasado tres horas, solo seguía comiendo Pinkie, el shinobi que se volvió equino... y sorprendentemente también Twilight

-así que estuviste en una guerra que iba a definir el destino del mundo, donde el enemigo uso un jutsu, como lo llamaste, edo tensei ,que revivía a las personas fallecidas, en dicha guerra se descubrió que un antiguo guerrero era el causante de la guerra, teniendo un poder a tal punto que se le reconoce como una legenda, pudieron derrotar a todo el ejercito y estar a punto de acabar la guerra, pero ese tal Madara Uchiha había revivido y de un momento a otro ese peli negro puso la situación a su favor, pero por suerte apareció Hagoromo, el cual era un ser equivalente a un dios, el cual les presto su ayuda, pero de la nada apareció una amenaza que existió desde hace mucho tiempo, sin mas que peliar con eso. La pelea dudo mas de un día y una noche, pero al final pudieron derrotarlo, pero para mala suerte tuya, te arrojo a un vació, el cual con una técnica con máximo poder pudiste salir de ahí y llegar a nuestra dimensión- comentario lo que le dijo el Uzumaki, siendo un resumen de lo que había pasado, omitiendo algunas cosas, pues algo le decía que si lo comentara lo único que iba a recibir de esa pony morada era una serie de preguntas y en ese momento no estaba de humor para responder preguntas

-pues eso seria una parte- comentaría mientras comía un trozo de pastel de chocolate, disfrutando lo dulce del pastel, Twilight solo puro hacer un puchero, quería saber mas de ese extraño alicornio, de donde venia y todo lo relacionado con el hogar del rubio. pero no se le iba a obligar a que hablara, pues parecía que estaba cansado, por lo que mejor era por el momento no hablar de ese tema, hasta por lo menos el rubio se los dijera

-no quiero ser chismosa y nada por el estilo, pero... ¿como es posible que sigas comiendo?- pregunto la Apple al rubio

-ahora que lo mencionas Apple Jack, también Twilight esta comiendo mucho, ¿como es posible eso?- preguntaría la yegua amante de la moda, haciendo que los demás se percataron de ese detalle

-el metabolismo de un alicornio es mas acelerado, requiriendo de mas comida, aunque eso les causada que tengan mas hambre, aunque con el tiempo podrán controlar ese apetito- comentaría la princesa Celestia con un tono tranquilo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, sin contar con las otras dos princesas

el shinobi quedo levemente sorprendido por eso, sin mas siguió comiendo, mientras escuchaba lo que Kurama le decía, al fin de cuentas resulta que solo puede usar del 100% de su chakra el 60%, un 20% en magia, 10% del chakra total del zorro de las nueves colas y el ultimo 10% el chakra de los otros 8 bijus, aunque el zorro le recomendó que solo usase el chakra de las bestias en caso de emergencia

- **aparte de tu chakra, el nuestro y la magia, aun puedes entrar en el modo sennin, siendo el de los sapos y el que te dio nuestro padre, pero con este cambio te recomiendo que el segundo no lo uses y que entrenes el sennin que te enseño ese sapo del monte de los sapos, ademas de aprender a usar la magia** \- comentaría el zorro de nueve colas a su contenedor, el cual asentía a las palabras de su compañero hecho de chakra, sin mas siguió comiendo... aun tenia hambre

-entonces, ¿que es lo que vas a hacer joven Naruto?- preguntaría curiosa la princesa Celestia al shinobi equino

-bueno, creo que lo ideal seria adaptarme a este mundo- declararía el alicornio rubio

-si es eso lo que vas a hacer, pues déjanos ayudarte a que puedas sentirte cómodo en nuestra dimensión- ofrecería la alumna de Celestia, a los que sus amigas estarían de acuerdo con eso

-se lo agradezco por eso- comentaría el oji azul -aunque me gustaría pedirte una cosa, si no fuera una molestia- comentaría a la recién princesa de equestria, la cual asintió con una sonrisa en la cara -¿podías ayudarme a aprender a usar mi magia?- apenas que dijo eso el rubio, en un parpadeo Twlight estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara del shinobi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con estrellitas y brillo en sus ojos -¿eso es un si?- preguntaría el rubio incomodo por la cercanía, ademas que estaba levemente sorprendido por lo que había pasado, para ser abrazado de la nada por una Twilight extremadamente emocionada

-claro, es mas podemos comenzar ahora mismo- comento con un tono de voz alegre, mientras se mostraba que la pony morada estaba eufórica de alegría que daba brincos por la emoción que tenia, al mismo tiempo que hacia que el rubio diera leve brincos, mientras seguía comiendo, ante la mirada de los demás que solo soltaron una carcajada por las acciones de la alicornio morada

 **tres semanas después**

Naruto se encontraba en ponyville, era de noche y se encontraba en la biblioteca, Twilight le recomendó que se quedada con ella, pues así podía ayudarle a manejar la magia (aparte que tener cerca al rubio para estudiar tanto la magia que poseía como esa energía llamada chakra)

las primeras noches fueron difíciles, tanto para el alicornio rojo como para la alicornio morada, pues lamentablemente era la habitación de la Sparkle donde estaba las dos camas que habían en la biblioteca, pero luego de unas noches ese pequeño problema se había resuelto de manera rápida

en estas semanas tuvo que acostumbrarse a poder usar su energía, una de las cosas que casi le da un ataque al corazón

resulta que las capacidades que tiene ahora, de su reserva de chakra solo puede usar el 30%, del chakra de Kurama solo el 5% y del resto de los bijus un 5%, siendo un 0,65% del chakra de cada uno de las bestias, aunque la magia podía usar el 20%

si bien eso no era una buena noticia, lo bueno fue que resulta que si no superaba eso limites su cuerpo no sufría tanto cansancio, pues resulta que al tratar de usar mas del 30% de su chakra, sentía que su cuerpo ardía, por lo que se había puesto a entrenar para poder usar su 100% en todo, aunque no sabia cuando tiempo tardaría en eso

entrenando sus dos modo sennin, los cuales tardo una semana para poder activarlos se dio cuenta de una diferencia de ambos

el de los sapos sabia que le daba tanto una fuerza y una resistencia a gran medida, ademas de poder sentir toda la vida, incluso fue capaz de ver lo que hacia la princesa Celestia o su hermana desde canterlot, aparte que le da la capacidad de detectar peligro y una reacción mas rápida

en cambio el de que le dio el viejo sabio de los seis caminos era mucho mas poderoso, pues aumentaba a gran medida las capacidades que le entregaba el modo sabio de los sapos, como también darle como una comprensión de las cosas, pues gracias a eso podía comprender mejor las cosas que lo rodean, ademas de acceder a los elementos ying y yang y poder usar las dos energías a la vez que también supo que ahora no solo tenia el elemento viento, si no que también el elemento rayo, tierra, agua y fuego, ademas de poseer los kekkei genkai de lava, vapor y el elemento imán

podía usar su elemento afinidad gastando poco chakra, el resto de los cuatro elementos le costaba un poco mas, los elementos mas avanzados gastaba un 25% de su chakra o mas

gracias a los bijus pudo convertir su chakra a chakra elemental, ademas de poder controlarlos mejor, lastimosamente solo podía por el momento combinarlos con el rasengan, ademas con varias variantes de la misma, como lo seria el rasenshuriken

aunque también noto que gracias a su nuevo cuerpo, que no solo le daba magia, también aumento de gran medida su agilidad y la fuerza que poseía, aunque con eso se le vino una pregunta en su mente, ¿podía fusionar su chakra con su magia? o ¿podía agregar a la magia energía natural?, esas dos dudas lo tenia en su cabeza, sin embargo se lo mantuvo para el por:

1: aun no tiene un gran control de la magia, siendo que apenas puede usar el 20% de lo que seria la magia.

2: aun no recupera su 100% de chakra, pues a pesar que tiene el 60%, solo puede moldear un 30%, por lo que tiene que entrenar para poder manipular mas chakra, ademas de poder recuperar todo su poder.

3: no tenia idea de lo que podía pasar si fusionara las dos energías, por lo que primero trataría que las dos energías estuvieran al mismo nivel, para recién tratar de combinarlas.

4: no tenia ni idea de como mesclar la magia con la energía natural y sabiendo lo que pasaba si lo hacia mal con el chakra... no quería saber lo que pasara si se equivocaba con la magia.

5: podía decirle a Twilight de todas las habilidades que poseía, pero al pensarlo bien, podía terminar con la pony morada encima suyo, pidiendo detalle de todo lo que hacia, pues recordó que un día se la había pasado buscando en los libros si había información de lo que seria el chakra, por lo que decidió no contárselo... aunque a fin de cuentas le tendrá que decírselo.

las bestias con cola le ayudaron a entrenar durante dormía, por lo que volver a usar el chakra le tomo una semana para poder volver a usar sus jutsus, aparte con la ayuda de Twilight tardo como dos semanas en poder usar la magia, ahora se encontraba aprendiendo tanto como jutsus como hechizos, ademas que Kurama le estaba ayudando con el fuinjutsu, gracias a su estadía, tanto en Mito como en Kushina, aunque por el momento solo aprendido lo básico, que seria el sellado de objetos en pergaminos, aunque el rubio estaba mas emocionado en aprender mas el arte del sellado, pues las técnicas que este poseía eran asombrosas, siendo una de esas la técnica que usaba tanto su padre como el segundo hokage

aparte que ponyville era un lindo lugar, pues sus habitantes eran amigables, aparte que Twilight Sparkle fue muy generosa no solo en ayudarlo, sino que también aceptarlo como su amigo, como también las amigas de la pony morada que lo aceptaron como amigo

Twilight había sido muy buena enseñándole tanto como aprender a controlar como a manejar su magia, pues la alumna de la princesa Celestia descubrió que el rubio alicornio no era un alumno teórico, si no mas bien uno mas practico, aunque claro, estaba el hecho que Twilight le hacia cuanta pregunta relacionado con su mundo, en especial con todo lo relacionado con el chakra y el ninpo (arte ninja), sorprendiendo al Uzumaki al ver como se emocionaba por la información que tanto el como los bijus (a través de Naruto) le daban a Twilight... aunque no se explicaba por que no le decía todo sobre los clones de sombra... pues algo le decía que si le comentaba el efecto que tenia, Twilight estaría encima de el pidiéndole que le enseñara a hacer el mencionado jutsu

suspirando Naruto se preparo para dormir, deseándoles buenas noches a Twilight y a Spike, pensando en lo que se venia mas adelante

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, siendo que este haya sido corto, pero como dije en el comienzo de este capitulo, había dejado esto escrito separado, creyendo que era mucho, pero al final resulto ser poco lo que había escrito, lo agrego pues seria la parte que deje incompleta del capitulo anterior, ademas que no lo agrego al próximo capitulo, pues quiero dejar el próximo para dar comienzo con la saga que tengo en mente.**

 **a lo que me refería en lo que había dicho es en lo siguiente:**

 **el poder : tengo un leve problema con esto, pues debido a que tanto en naruto como en mlp, no nos explican cual es el limite en poder que posee o se mostró, como lo seria el poder que posee Kurama o los demás bijus o con los elementos de la armonía, pues como sabrán, en la serie vimos que el poder del zorro de las nueve colas, mostró solo la mitad de su poder (siendo que aun mostró grandes hazañas solo siendo el 50% de su poder), aparte que algunos personajes se desconoce su poder al 100% (importante, lo que voy a decir ahora esta basado mas en el manga de naruto y la serie de mlp, debido a que el anime de shippuden vi menos del 40%, en el caso de mlp y sus cómics, no leí ninguno, por lo que me guiare por lo que e visto, en caso que tengan otra idea o algo que no haya dicho, pueden comentarlo, pero con respeto).**

 **Naruto: a pesar que soy consciente que el Uzumaki no es el mas poderoso en su universo, eso no quiera decir que sea el mas débil, aparte que en la primera parte (antes de ir a entrenar con ero- sennin), el rubio no tubo suerte con su sensei, pues Kakashi se dedico a entrenar a Sasuke, alias emo vengador, alias emo sensible, ni siquiera se preocupo en ayudar a Sakura, siendo que con ella pudo ayudarla con lo que era genjutsu, pero sin salirme del tema, Naruto no contó con el ninja copia hasta el momento que necesito crear el rasenshuriken, Jiraiya, a pesar que le enseño el jutsu de invocación y el rasengan, cuando lo llevo a entrenar hizo que aprendiera el odama rasengan, como también tratar de que pudiera contrarrestar los genjutsus, como también aprender a usar el chakra de Kurama, aunque le hubiera enseñado juinjutsu y hacia le hubiera dado el legado de su madre y su clan, aunque viéndolo le ayudo mas que Kakashi, pues en el entrenamiento para mejorar el rasengan (y obtener el rasenshuriken), este solo estuvo supervisando y dando de vez en cuando una ayuda, en esa parte podía haber buscado jutsus de futon (estilo viento), para que Naruto no solo dependa de los clones y el rasengan. Otro punto es su reserva de chakra, siendo que en la parte de los exámenes chunin (desde que Orochimaru sello el sello (el que contiene el chakra de Kurama), y Jiraiya lo liberara), el Uzumaki tuvo problemas para controlar su chakra, pues su flujo era inestable (razón por la que le costaba caminar sobre el agua), aparte que pelea contra los ninja de la lluvia gran parte de la noche, para después tener una pelea contra Kiba y Akamaru, siendo que no comió nada y ya estaba cansado y tenia que concentrarse mas para poder manipular su chakra, siendo que Kiba había consumido una píldora que le daba chakra y la capacidad de pelear por tres días y aun así mostró tener chakra para poder hacer clones y para poder caminar sobre el agua. Un factor curativo que desde un leve corte, hasta un ataque que lo atraviesa de lado y regenera un órgano entero, digo todo eso pues en la parte final el autor lo nerfea, todo para que la pelea contra Sasuke sea a un nivel "igual" (seamos realista, la pelea la ganaba Naruto, pero Kishi no quiso que su personaje favorito perdiera), por lo que me parece un desperdicio de potencial en el Uzumaki, pues tenia grandes reservas de energía, lastima que no le dieron entrenamiento para poder explotar todo su potencial (hablo de poder usar su 100%, sin restricciones como lo seria el cansancio, heridas o nerfearlo o que se contenga).**

 **Twilight: bueno, la estudiante de la princesa Celestia a demostrado poseer un gran manejo de la magia, siendo que sabe varios hechizos, como lo seria la tele- transportación, entre otros, ademas de poseer un gran conocimiento, aunque se desconoce las reservas de magia (puede sonar repetitivo, pero es un punto importante), ademas que ahora es alicornio, teniendo la capacidad de volar y la fuerza de un pony de tierra, siendo que la velocidad máxima que puede alcanzar** **en ese universo vista, fue cuando se realizo la rainplosion sonica (tengo la duda si las princesas pueden hacerlo, aparte de la tele- transportación), aparte que Big Mac demostró mover una casa de 2 pisos con cierta dificultad, y la hermana de Pinkie Pie fue capaz de romper una roca a puro golpes, por lo que cual seria la capacidad de Twilight ahora con su cambio, pues se mostró que pudo trabajar por tres días y solo necesito una siesta de unas horas para recuperar sus fuerzas.**

 **princesa Celestia: okey, es aquí en el que tuve mis duda, debido que se dice que los alicornios serian la raza mas poderosa, la pregunta seria cuanta magia poseen, por lo que se me hace difícil saber que tan poderoso serian, mas por lo que seria su magia, pues a pesar de todo se mostró poco de sus capacidades (debido que la mayoría de las veces es Twilight quien resuelve el problema), aunque en un capitulo de la ultimas temporadas (no recuerdo bien), que se dijo que era Starswirl el barbado y cinco unicornio de gran magia se encargaban del sol, lastimosamente los unicornios usaban toda su magia, al punto que lo perdían y no eran capaces de tener magia, pero Celestia había sido capaz de mover el sol sin desgaste de magia. por lo que si lo calculo, la magia de la diosa del sol seria como 1000 unicornios (el calculo seria el 100 por los 5 ponys y 500 serian Starswirl el barbado) y eso seria solo lo base, por lo que seria difícil saber cual seria su 100%.**

 **Tirek: con este sera poco (para no dar** **spoilers (espero no dar mucho)), se que este personaje se hace mas fuerte al robar la magia, pero el problema es que tan poderoso es, pues la primera vez que apareció en la serie, se le mostró en un estado demacrado, por lo que se podía ver que estaba en un estado debilitado, por lo cual seria difícil saber cual seria su poder base, aparte que la magia que roba no solo es que unicornio, sino que también de pegaso y pony de tierra (aunque no se que consigue con la magia de los pegasos), por lo que sera difícil ponerlo en una pelea, aun así tratare de hacer lo mejor cuando llegue en ese momento y si se preguntan si puede absorber chakra (eso lo dejare para mas adelante).**

 **Discord: bien, este es un personaje que si bien resulta que tiene un gran poder y poseer varios hax y habilidades, estos no han demostrado su máximo poder, ademas que en la serie se vio que el trono de chrysalis fue capaz de cancelar la magia del señor del caos, otro detalle (a pesar que es uno pequeño o de poca importancia) es que no puede usar su magia para cosas normales o actuar de forma normal, pues de actuar así podía desaparecer por su carácter caótico, aun así parece ser el personaje mas poderoso de la serie (omitiendo la magia que representaría a los elementos de la armonía).**

 **esta historia sera harem, ya se, puede sonar repetitivo y que seria bueno lo mejor una sola pareja, pero la razón por la que lo hago seria debido a la suerte que posee el rubio, aparte que Sakura nunca siempre desprecio a Naruto (no solo a él, sino que también a Rock Lee), pues el Uzmaki demostró que le importaba su amiga, como cuando le pidió que rescatara a Sasuke, lo hizo sabiendo que Sakura estaba enamorada el Uchiha, aun cuando Naruto tenia sentimientos hacia la peli rosa (también lo que le hizo en el país del hierro, sin duda eso fue lo peor que pudo hacer Sakura), ademas como leí en otra parte, Naruto necesita todo el amor posible (no recuerdo bien donde lo leí), pero estoy de acuerdo con eso, quiero aclarar dos cosas, siendo la primera que Naruto y la suerte que posee, me refiero al trato que tuvo cuando niño, aparte de lo ocurrido en shippuden, siendo la obsesión por Sasuke(siendo que el Uchiha es un gary stu y por eso todo el mundo miraba al peli negro como si fuera el centro del universo), lo segundo seria el trato que le da Sakura, para ir directo solo tienen que ver el capitulo 3 (tanto el manga como el anime tienen un contesto igual), ver cuando le pide Sakura a Naruto traer de vuelta a Sasuke y la "supuesta" "declaración", (y para ser mas simple, la peli rosa declara que el Uzumaki no sabe nada de ella, que no la entiende sus sentimientos y que se ponía feliz el ver como Sakura fracasaba o le salia mal en cosas de su corazón, pero el Uzumaki nunca tuvo esos pensamientos, es mas cuando la peli rosa le pide que traiga de vuelta a Sasuke, el rubio pensó mas en la felicidad de su amiga que en los sentimientos que tenia por ella, y no me vengan que no es cierto, solo tienen que ver la expresión en su cara al momento que Sakura le pide el favor, se le puede ver que esta deprimido, después cambia con su típica sonrisa y con la promesa de traerlo de vuelta, con el propósito de que al final sea feliz).**

 **esto sera un poco difícil y aunque crean que Naruto le costara usar magia, hay que recordar el hecho que nunca fue bueno en lo teórico y que era mas practico, pues tenemos que recordar que fue capaz de aprender el clones de sombra por su propia cuenta en unas pocas horas (ademas de que fue capaz de llegar a usar la técnica a su máxima capacidad), ademas del rasengan y el modo sennin, no digo que aprenda los hechizos de golpe, si no que se esfuerce para poder aprenderlos (aparte de tener el apoyo de la alumna de la princesa Celestia).**

 **un punto que no se como tomarlo seria el de Twilight y el chakra, todos sabemos que ella es alguien que se emociona cuando se trata de los estudios, por lo que el saber las habilidades que posee el shinobi le llamaran mucho la** **atención, pues puede que parezca algo simple, pero resulta mas complejo, lo cual para la Sparkle seria el mejor día de su vida, aunque claro, no puede realizar los jutsus debido a que carece de sistema de chakra, por lo que lo dejare entre que Naruto le de chakra o que Twilight recree las técnicas con magia (estoy mas tentado con la segunda opción).**

 **pido perdón por la tardanza en la actualización del capitulo, una de las razones de que se tardara era el poco tiempo que podía pasar en la computadora, aparte de que me quedaba congelado debido a la falta de inspiración, debido a cosas que al saberla me decepcionaron (para el que lo quiera saber del tema, se trataba del odio hacia Sakura, puede sonar como una pésima excusa, pero el problema radica en un vídeo de me dicen Dai, pues el vídeo, si bien fue bueno, el problema fue que en su vídeo los argumentos fueron sacados de golpe, siendo que algunos fueron sacados de contexto, omitiendo unos detalles y diciendo cosas que básicamente son una mentira (pido perdón a las personas que son fans de Sakura, pero no quiero que me vengan con comentarios que digan que el odio hacia la peli rosado es injustificado, o que es una exageración, respeto sus gustos y esas cosas, pero no me vengan a cambiar mi opinión que tengo con este personaje (y no se crean Naruto y traten de evangelizarme para que me guste Sakura o algo parecido, no son el Uzumaki... o Ichigo (el que lo entendió, sabe de que hablo)) )) pues cuando busque para ver si era cierto o no, lo que encontré me hizo ver cosas que en resumen dejan en claro que las personas que tratan de defender al personaje lo hacen con argumentos que son repetitivos, que sacan el contexto a su beneficio, que apenas fundamentan sus puntos y que insultan a otros personajes o los que infravaloran para ver a Sakura superior o decir que ese personaje es peor por lo que había hecho en la serie (siendo Hinata un ejemplo o en el peor de los casos a Ten Ten, siendo un personaje que no se merece ese trato).**

 **les parecerá una exageración todo esto, pero me gustaría dejar unos puntos claros para que mas adelante tenga sentido todo lo que va a aparecer en la historia y que nada sea sacado de la nada (aunque pueda que cometa errores), por lo que en caso que tengan una idea para la historia, son libres para comentarla (siempre respetando las ideas que van para la historia, como comentando con respeto), sin mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
